


Свет мой, зеркальце

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обновлено. Четыре горячих истории, начинающиеся после съёмок "Гражданки" и не заканчивающиеся на комик-коне в Солт-Лэйк Сити:<br/>1. Стэна ловят на горячем.<br/>2. Эванса посылают попробовать самому.<br/>3. Крис, может, и производит порой впечатление щенка ретривера-переростка, но он не так прост, как кажется.<br/>4. НОВОЕ!)</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Свет мой, зеркальце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elena_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_American/gifts).



> вдохновлено заявками с ГИДРА - феста 2015

**Часть 1, в которой Эванса разбирает любопытство.**

В дверь номера стучали. Нагло, самозабвенно, будто бы ногой.

— Вот же мать твою, — поморщился Себастьян, выплывая из царства пара, горячей воды и уединения. Порозовевший, мокрый и совершенно голый, он лениво накручивал на бёдра полотенце, хотя мечтал походить нагишом, чтобы чуть-чуть остыть. Он чувствовал раздражение: специально уйти с заключительной вечеринки раньше в надежде провести приятный вечер в компании самого себя, принять расслабляющий душ, запастись лосьоном без запаха… чтобы сейчас задвинуть свои мечты куда подальше и открыть дверь. Кому? Ну, на этот счёт Себастьян почти не сомневался. Так истово долбиться мог лишь один человек из всего актёрского состава.

— Крис, — уныло подтвердил он, приоткрывая дверь. Тот был пьян. Не в дрова, конечно, но здоровяка слегка пошатывало, а глаза блестели шальным узнаванием. Естественно. Когда Себастьян ушёл по-английски, за столиком Криса всё было в самом разгаре. Когда был пьян, Крис Эванс словно выходил из шкафа, если то, как он выглядел и вёл себя сейчас, пытаться облечь в слова. Может, он просто перепутал двери?

— Стэн, — Крис икнул, скривился — поступившее из глубины пищевода ему явно не понравилось. — Вот скажи мне, чёрт рогатый, как ты в этой немецкой дыре умудрялся почти через вечер девушек снимать? А с виду такой приличный парень, Стэн. Разве тебя дома никто не ждёт?

«Господи, помоги!» — взмолился Себастьян в надежде на свою выдержку и задумчиво наклонил голову. С мокрых длинных прядей закапало на голую грудь.

— Никого я не снимал, — сказал он спокойно, как объясняют прописные истины маленькому ребёнку. Как хорошо, что съёмки закончены, и завтра — Иисус, благослови создателей гражданской авиации! — он полетит до дома, к своей мягкой кроватке, под бок к Марго. — У меня девушка есть.

— Пиздишь, — внезапно выдохнул Крис и почему-то вступил ногой внутрь номера. — Я, между прочим, за стенкой живу. Я, блядь, несколько ночей под твои стоны заснуть толком не мог. Тут стены что, картонные? — сказал он и с размаху двинул указательным пальцем в ближайшую к двери стену. — Блядь! — вскрикнул, скорчился, прижал ни в чём не повинную руку к груди. Себастьян только вздохнул, покидая место своей баррикады и не удерживая больше дверь. Смысл?

— Заходи уже, клоун.

Пока Эванс со стоном заваливался в ближайшее кресло, Себастьян сходил в ванную и намочил ледяной водой маленькое полотенце. Отжал немного и, когда вышел, кинул его в Криса.

— Держи, пострадавший. Не пошёл бы ты спать, Эванс? Проспишься, а там уже и на самолёт пора.

— Чего, зажал про съём рассказать? — обиженно пробубнил Крис, оборачивая кисть белым полотенчиком. По выражению лица было ясно, что от этого нехитрого действа ему стало намного легче. — Я умею хранить тайны.

Себастьян замер. Закатил глаза и запустил в мокрые волосы пятерню. По плечам и спине закапало чаще.

— Крис, не было никаких девушек, — повторил он уже менее дружелюбно. Нет, Эванс ему нравился, нормальный мужик. Но вот как выпьет…

— Но…

— Я сам, — выпалил вдруг Себастьян и посмотрел прямо в глаза, с вызовом и боевым прищуром. В конце концов, благости духа ему никогда не было отмерено много, Себастьян знал этот свой грешок. Кое-кого пора было проучить раз и навсегда,

— Чего сам? — не понял Эванс.

— Мастурбировал я, — вздохнул Себастьян. Как же хорошо, что совместные съёмки уже закончились.

— И _так_ стонал? — округлил глаза Крис. — Пиздишь.

****

Нет, серьёзно. Крис понимал — по-тихому спустить в душе. Ладно, порукоблудствовать под платный канал перед сном тоже сойдёт. Но то, что порой творилось за стенкой в номере Стэна, на стандартную дрочку никак не походило…

Себастьян глухо прорычал, бухнулся на расправленную — хотя, скорее незаправленную с утра — кровать и уставился в своё отражение в зеркальных дверях шкафа-купе. Закусил губу, выпал на мгновение из реальности. Потом вздохнул и снова повернулся к нему.

— Слушай, Крис, чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Ничего, — снова надулся Крис, баюкая ноющий палец в полотенце. — Не верю просто.

— Я бог дрочки, — вдруг выдал Себастьян, сально усмехаясь круглым, как квотеры, глазам Криса. Помолчал, раздумывая, а потом… — Показать? — вдруг ни с того, ни с сего спросил он, и Крис ощутил, как сердце в секунду заходится чаще.

— А покажи, — уставился на него Крис с каким-то странным чувством внутри, ощущая непривычную заторможенность мыслей.

— Да-да, тебе проще дать, я так и думал, — саркастично хмыкнул Себастьян, — на объяснения ночи не хватит, — он встал, подошёл к прикроватной тумбе и снял с неё пузырёк. Вернулся на прежнее, уже придавленное на простыни место, и устроился аккурат напротив зеркальных дверей шкафа. Крис молчал. Он понятия не имел, что происходит. Но врать бы не стал — было интересно узнать. — Только потом не делай вид, что не сам напросился.

Крис кивнул, как китайский болванчик, — с тем же упорством и лёгкостью. Себастьян вздохнул и словно решился импровизировать на ходу.

— Значит, правила такие. Ты сидишь там, где сидишь. Не встаёшь. И молчишь. Если посчитаешь, что тебе уже достаточно, — тихо встанешь и закроешь дверь с той стороны. Даже не думай двигаться в мою сторону. Если подойдёшь — можешь со мной больше не здороваться.

Себастьян смотрел на Криса, Крис таращился в ответ.

— Понял я, понял, — кивнул, наконец, он. Просто… что ещё он мог сказать? Кажется, место, где он мог встать и уйти, они уже проехали несколько поворотов назад. — Давай уже.

****

Себастьян ухмыльнулся, повернулся к зеркалам, раздвинул колени и распахнул полы полотенца. С этого момента он остался наедине сам с собой, и, если признаться честно хотя бы самому себе, ценил эти моменты не меньше привычного секса.

В отражении на него нагло пялился ещё влажный, недавно из душа, парень с небрежно зачёсанными назад длинными патлами. Себастьян улыбнулся ему, словно здороваясь: «Хэй, дружище, мы снова встретились. Повторим?» — вот что говорил этот плотоядный взгляд и мягко растянутые обкусанные губы.

Себастьян откинулся назад на локти, не отрывая взгляда от ямочки на своём подбородке. Он рассматривал себя в тысячный с чем-то раз, и всё равно словно в первый: напряжённая линия шеи, застывшие волны ключиц, ладные широкие плечи, выбритая для съёмок грудь, низ живота и лобок до самого члена; коричневые ореолы вокруг сжавшихся сосков, косые мышцы боков, узкая талия и поджарый живот со сладкой ямочкой пупка. О, он уже заводился от одного этого зрелища. Он был хорош.

Он почти забыл, что в комнате помимо него — них — кто-то есть. Но на краю сознания билась мошкой в паутине мысль — сегодня у нас зрители, дружище, мы должны постараться на славу. Кивнув самому себе, Себастьян чувственно втолкнул между губ два пальца, посасывая их и прикрывая глаза. Что-что, а получать удовольствие от процесса самоудовлетворения у него получалось не хуже, чем кайфовать от полноценного секса. В паху сладко дёрнулось, когда он пропустил правый сосок между влажных от слюны пальцев. Нить влаги ненадолго протянулась от его губ к груди, а он вытягивал свой сосок снова и снова, с интересом наблюдая, как тот блестит в приглушённом свете бра.

Член просыпался медленно и неотвратимо. Напряжённо распрямлялся, наливаясь кровью и тяжелея. Это было самое завораживающее зрелище, от которого он не отвлекался обычно, буквально «поднимая» его взглядом. Но сегодня Себастьян ненадолго упал на спину, раскрутил бутылёк с лосьоном для кожи и немного вылил себе в район пупка. Откинув ненужную больше баночку, снова поднялся на локти и ладонью — боже, какие у меня руки, успел подумать Себастьян — размазал жидкое по крепкому животу, скользнул выше и широкими мазками прошёлся по груди, проезжаясь по твердым соскам. А затем одним слитным движением съехал к налившемуся члену, обхватывая его кольцом ладони. Облизнулся сам себе. Прошёлся вверх-вниз и сладко, совершенно по-кошачьи зажмурился.

Одно нехитрое движение руки парня за стеклом с амальгамой — и Себастьяна уже прострелило поднимающейся волной удовольствия. Хорош. Просто до чёрта хорош. И ощущение члена в руке — крепкого, чуть искривлённого влево, словно для того, чтобы удобнее скользить по нему правой рукой, — срывало крышу. Кто-то ходит в музей, чтобы посмотреть на мраморный бюст Афродиты или полюбоваться потрескавшимися от времени картинами Да Винчи. Себастьян Стэн совершенно серьёзно считал, что его член — не меньшее произведение искусства.

Кулак парня в зеркале, кажется, жил своей собственной насыщенной жизнью. Себастьяну чудилось, что он чувствует ладонью каждую напряжённую вену под тонкой, такой нежной кожей. Чувствует сумасшедший ток крови подушечками пальцев — и улыбался этому. Когда рукой то ли случайно, то ли намеренно скользнул по краям головки, Себастьян вздрогнул, откинул голову назад и тихо простонал в закушенную нижнюю губу. Хорошо. Боже, до чего же хорошо просто двигать влажной скользкой ладонью по горячему, твёрдому члену и открыто вскидываться от ярких ощущений, простреливающих позвоночник.

Он смотрел на тягучие движения собственной руки, на тускло поблёскивающую влажную кожу живота и паха, затянутые пеленой похоти глаза — чёрт, свои глаза! — и улетал. Поймал себя за шкирку только тогда, когда напряжение уже поднялось волной сладкого, обжигающего изнутри удовольствия, а кулак мелькал всё резче и быстрей. Откинувшись назад, Себастьян торопливо сгрёб яйца левой рукой и обхватил, сжал член у основания. Лежал так, глядя в белый потолок, и тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как отступает оргазм — медленно, неохотно, но все же послушно.

— Ч-чёрт, — выдохнул Себастьян. — Это было близко.

Отдышавшись, он нащупал бутылёк с лосьоном и щедро вылил на ладонь. Снова поднялся на локти, оценил расхристанный вид в зеркале и ухмыльнулся сам себе. «Я бы тебя трахнул, Себ, — подумал он. — Если бы мог. Как бы я тебя трахнул… Хотя, кто сказал, что я не могу?»

Себастьян с оттягом, дразня, несколько раз двинул рукой вверх-вниз по члену, прежде чем поднять на кровать левую ногу. Хлюпнувшая лосьоном ладонь привычно оказалась между ягодиц, и прежде, чем громко застонать от вида своих блестящих пальцев, толкающихся внутрь, Себастьян услышал шумный выдох и отчётливое:«Вот же твою мать!» Точно. Как он мог забыть.

— Заткнись, Эванс, — прошипел Себастьян, едва соображая. Замер на мгновение, расслабляясь, толкнулся настойчивее и зажмурился. — Завидуй молча.

****

Когда глаза скоординировались с мозгом, и пришло осознание, что он действительно сидит _здесь_ и видит _это_ , Крис даже запаниковал, но ненадолго. «Какого чёрта я делаю?!» — вопил голос в голове, пока её хозяин тёр раскрасневшуюся щёку здоровой рукой. Правой рукой, спасибо, Господи. Потому что в штанах Криса творилось нечто невообразимое.

Стыдно до одури, и надо бы уйти, отвернуться, заткнуть уши, но… как? Кто, блять, мог представить, что этот то смурной, то весёлый, вечно флиртующий без обязательств и зачастую странный Себастьян Стэн творит… творит такое сам с собой? Как он сказал? Бог дрочки?

Крис лупился в отражение зеркала и не верил своим глазам. Фаланги двух пальцев Себастьяна так просто, так завораживающе исчезали внутри, между ягодиц, что он невольно сглотнул и ещё сильнее распустил галстук. Себастьян вдруг выгнулся весь и громко, знакомо застонал. Криса продрало от этого звука до самого костного мозга словно ударной волной. Вот оно. Ага. Точно этот звук Крис уже слышал из-за стены и не раз. Влажное полотенце очень удачно холодило пах, и если минут пять назад мокрое пятно на штанах его ещё заботило бы, то сейчас вся эта херня была такой мелочью.

Себастьян вытащил из себя пальцы резко, с пошлым хлюпающим звуком, отчего Крис вздрогнул и едва не закашлялся, подавившись слюной.

И... Себастьяна понесло. Он как-то одичало, с невыразимым звериным оскалом глянул на своё отражение. Облизнул губы по кругу и вдруг мягко вогнал пальцы обратно между ягодиц. Застонал, откинулся на спину и судорожно задвигал рукой на члене.

Крис подумал, что сейчас взорвётся. Или мозг, или ширинка, потому что это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. Нет, у него не было проблем с сексом или гомофобией, или ещё чем-то. Глупости, он прекрасно ладил с братом и принимал его мир. У него было достаточно девушек, чтобы сравнивать их и сексуальный опыт, что они принесли. Но Себастьян стонал - практически кричал, мать его! - _так_ , что собственные ноги не слушались, а в висках и паху гулко пульсировало желание, совершенно оглушая. «Он ненормальный», — думал Крис, не находя сил оторвать прикипевший взгляд от напряжённого прогиба спины над простыней, от влажных бликов между ягодиц и на текущей головке, от мелькания рук и совсем белых, поджавшихся на ногах пальцев. Это было слишком, это сумасшествие, сметающая стихия.

Когда Себастьян протяжно и неожиданно глухо простонал, выгибаясь ещё сильнее, вздрагивая раз за разом, роняя на живот тяжёлые капли спермы, Эванс скинул с брюк полотенце, кое-как встал с кресла и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел вон из номера. Его шатало, перед глазами танцевали звёзды.

— Покурить… подрочить… покурить, — пьяно бормотал он, нетерпеливо выискивая дрожащими пальцами в кармане пиджака ключ-карту. — Вот же блядский Стэн, вот же…

Уже позже, когда после второго захода его отпустило, он вспомнил о спрятанной в прикроватной тумбе ополовиненной на неделе бутылке виски и допил её в один присест. Завалился на кровать и захрапел, наивно полагая, что завтра проснётся и всё забудет. Он ещё не знал, что «блядский Стэн» уже поджидает его в снах во всеоружии, и никуда — никуда! — от него там не деться…

****

Когда небывалой силы оргазм отпустил его и Себастьян смог снова соображать, он повернул голову к креслу. В номере никого не было. Усмехнувшись и подмигнув своему отражению, он вытер живот и задницу полотенцем, на котором лежал, и скинул его на пол. Завернувшись в простынь, словно в кокон, он улыбнулся и блаженно, удовлетворённо засопел. «Теперь-то он точно отстанет», — подумал он перед тем, как уплыть в сладкое марево сна.

Себастьян даже не догадывался, во что на самом деле вляпался.

 

**Часть 2, в которой Эванса посылают попробовать самому.**

Вещи не вмещались. Крис вздыхал, морщил лоб, перекладывал аккуратные стопки так и эдак, но они никак не хотели геометрически чётко вписаться в зев раскрытого чемодана. А ему, Крису, сейчас это было крайне необходимо для достижения если не всеобщего, то хотя бы локального, кратковременного дзена. Вообще он не любил перемен в графике. Ему нравилось думать, что хотя бы какая-то часть его жизни упорядочена, расписана и стройна, как пальма у пляжа в Майами. И поэтому к приятным встречам ты готов заранее, а к не слишком приятным имеешь время подготовиться и даже продумать линию поведения, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. И вот эта часть (в которую он, если честно, верил почти так же искренне, как в Санта-Клауса в детстве) дала сбой, и теперь ему приходится собирать вещи на комик-кон на два дня раньше первоначальных планов. Потому что теперь у него в расписании - святое дерьмо! - стоит совместный фотосет и раздача автографов с Себастьяном Стэном. Со Стэном, мать его!

Крис устало вздохнул и снова переложил стопки вещей. Нахрена ему эта безрукавка? Убрать. И джинсы эти маркие тоже убрать, перетопчется без них. Всего три дня, Крис, думает он. А шмотья набрал, как будто в полноценный отпуск собрался. Он уже начал ощущать себя престарелым драконом-маразматиком, без конца перебирающим свои сокровища в пещере, и, наконец, слабо улыбнулся. Вытащил безрукавку и джинсы, симметрично уложил оставшиеся стопки и - вуаля! - вид содержимого чемодана его устроил. 

Неожиданно зазвонил кинутый на небрежно застеленную кровать телефон. Дисплей вещал, что это Карли.

\- Да? - Крис ответил с интересом, потому что звонки от старшей сестры в последнее время были редкостью.

\- Крис, - в голосе Карли слышалось облегчение, смешанное с радостью. - Хорошо, что взял. Я соскучилась.

\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся Крис. - Всё в порядке?

\- Вообще-то, это я у тебя хотела спросить. Знаешь, такое странное чувство. Дай, думаю, позвоню братишке.

Крис снова улыбнулся. Наверное, так работают родственные узы, или это кровь отвечает на внутренние колебания одного, транслируя их другому. Странная, конечно, штука.

\- Всё нормально. Собираюсь на комик-кон в Солт Лэйк Сити.

\- Вот оно! - едва не взвизгнула Карли, отчего Крис прикрыл глаза. - Самолётом?

\- Ну не пешком же.

\- Зануда, - Карли тоже улыбалась ему прямо в трубку, и от этого тревога на самом деле немного отпустила. Если бы дело было только в очередном перелёте... - Я тебя не отвлекаю?

\- Немного. Я собирался.

\- Просто хочу пожелать удачно съездить, Крис. А в самолёте включи любимую музыку и поспи, хорошо? Всё будет замечательно, вот увидишь.

\- Слушаюсь, мой командир, - кивнул Крис. - Спасибо, что волнуешься, детка.

\- Мне можно, - ответила Карли. - А тебе не стоит. Ладно, целую тебя. Пиши, как долетишь.

\- Договорились, Карли. Целую тоже.

Он нажал на алую индикацию окончания разговора и откинул телефон обратно в мягкие волны наброшенного на простынь одеяла. Если бы дело было в самолётах. Если бы дело было только в самолётах... 

Он летел на комик-кон, и впереди маячил целый день бок о бок со Стэном. С его грёбаным ночным кошмаром, из-за которого он несколько раз за последнее время просыпался посреди ночи с пожаром в штанах. Если бы он знал, что его так замкнёт после того раза, он бы... он бы ни на шаг не приблизился к его номеру. Подколоть его решил... Теперь расхлёбывает, и нет этому ни конца, ни края.

В особо горячие минуты, обычно в первые минуты пробуждения после порнографических снов с Себастьяном в главной роли, он чувствовал себя школьницей. Той самой девочкой-школьницей, которую мама впервые отпустила смотреть Высшую футбольную лигу, и которая едва не потеряла сознание от возбуждения и пошедшей носом крови. Он чувствовал, что был не готов к увиденному тогда. Конечно, отвлечённо он считал Себастьяна горячим. Чёрт, тот был горяч, и это не было проблемой или секретом. Но одно дело отвлечённо признавать это, и совсем другое - видеть своими глазами, на что этот чёрт способен на самом деле. Крис не был готов к такому повороту.

Он надеялся на время. Время проходит, затираяая остроту впечатлений. Это нормально. Вот только если не юлить перед самим собой, забывать увиденное почему-то не хотелось. И подсознание настолько активно противилось логике, что Крис готов был пасть в этой неравной битве, выкинув между враждующих армий белый флаг. Серьёзно, он устал. Если бы он мог переиграть тот вечер, он бы не стал брать Себастьяна на "слабо". Посмеялся бы и ушёл к себе спать. Или не ушёл бы? 

Чёрт... Крис запустил пальцы в волосы, огладил отросшую бороду. Посмотрел с высоты своего роста на разверстую пасть чемодана, и закрыл её точным движением ноги. 

Он запутался. И нервничал. Он, блять, просто не знал, как теперь смотреть Себастьяну в глаза после всего случившегося. И как Себастьян будет смотреть на него, влезшего в слишком личное и интимное. А ведь они были неплохими приятелями. "А ещё он чертовски горячо отдрачивал себе", - вякнуло подсознание, и Крис запоздало хлопнул себя по щеке. Вздохнул. Посмотрел на часы.

\- Время, - сказал сам себе. Присел над чемоданом и начал застёгивать длинную змеистую молнию на крышке. В голове вертелись образы - один развязнее другого. Крис упорно тянул за язычок и смаргивал. Хотелось выкинуть эти картинки из памяти. Хотелось научиться их хотя бы контролировать, чтобы они не мельтешили перед глазами, когда это нахрен не надо.

Но был во всём происходящем и плюс - Крис в кои-то веки почти не беспокоился насчёт перелёта. Крис был занят другим - предвкушал. 

****

Себастьян никак не мог понять, что происходит. Нет, всё, в общем-то, было ожидаемо - немного деревянный Крис в глухом сером пуловере старательно улыбался на камеры, подчёркнуто вежливо и доброжелательно общался с фанатами, предельно корректно придерживал его за спину и предплечье пару раз. Руки держал в карманах почти всё время, и Себастьян знал, какие титанические усилия Эванса идут на этот контроль. Но всё это не отменяло его смазанного нервного приветствия в самом начале и того, что стоило Себастьяну ободряюще хлопнуть его по плечу или случайно коснуться рукой, как Крис каменел. Нет, это было почти незаметно, но Себастьян отлично чувствовал. Словно Криса в этот момент коротило, замыкало, и он на мгновение, но всё же выпадал из реальности. А потом включался и делал вид - да ничего особенного, ну подумаешь, с кем не бывает. Не выспался, устал. И вообще, работаем, Стэн. Улыбаемся, машем, всё как обычно. Не смотри на меня с этим завуалированным интересом, пожалуйста, я не яйцо Фаберже.

И они работали, улыбались, подписывали, а потом Себастьян не сумел поймать момента, когда Крис вдруг исчез. Вот только что был под боком, а теперь раз - и нет. Пусто. Себастьяну ничего не оставалось, как пожать плечами и отправиться в номер - хотелось немного поспать, а вечером спуститься в бар и культурно оттянуться за чем-нибудь крепким и дорогим в малознакомой компании за интересными разговорами. Ему нравилось общаться: весело, запойно, на грани флирта, чтобы на следующий день даже и не вспомнить - ни лиц, ни имён, ни, собственно, тем разговоров. Ненужная информация.

Осуществить задуманное оказалось проще простого, и если не считать пары лишних автографов и нескольких дополнительных фотографий, он быстро добрался до номера. Выспавшись от души, Себастьян привёл себя в порядок, натянул любимые, чуть помявшиеся в чемодане штаны (впрочем, это было совсем не заметно - те сидели едва ли не в облипку) и надел тёмный кардиган. Пригладив волосы пятернёй (а, чёрт с ними), он вытащил ключ-карту и вышел из номера, чтобы спуститься в бар.

Виски был приятным, лёд празднично искрился в стакане, а компания из щебечущих девиц и пары молодых людей нашлась почти моментально. Те даже культурно сделали вид, что не сразу его узнали. Забавные ребята. Они выбрали отдалённую мягкую зону, уселись на низкие диваны и обложились подушками. Болтали, смеялись, пили. Болтали снова, не переставая. Подначивали его, и он делал вид, что ведётся на откровенность - милая, ни к чему не обязывающая игра. Себастьян понял, что что-то не так, по усилившимся визгам девушек. Обернулся - ну конечно. С неумолимостью и грацией советского ледокола (он видел такой давным-давно на картинке в детской книге и впечатлился надолго) на них надвигался Крис Эванс. Со стальной решимостью во взгляде, совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица и стаканом в руке он шёл сквозь толпу отдыхающих, и люди расступались перед ним, как пресловутое море перед Моисеем. Себастьян неосознанно сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. Неловко улыбнулся девушке напротив, заправил выбившуюся длинную прядь за ухо. "Эй, эй, стоп. Что за реакции, Себастьян? Расслабился и играем. Играем, вечер только начался".

\- Добрый вечер, - мягко пророкотал Крис, наклонившись рядом с ним над столиком. - Вы не против, если я на несколько минут заберу его, - он говорящим взглядом посмотрел на Себастьяна, и, не обращая внимания на всеобщие "конечно, о чём речь, присоединяйтесь потом, у нас тут философские прения" подцепил его под локоть и потащил куда-то в сторону барной стойки. Сопротивляться железной хватке было бессмысленно, да и не хотелось. Себастьян наоборот шёл как можно ближе, чтобы накрепко сцепленные на локте пальцы Криса не бросались в глаза особо внимательным присутствующим.

Они остановились в самом дальнем углу у нескольких свободных высоких стульев, и Крис наконец-то отпустил его руку. Посмотрел в глаза - странным, незнакомым взглядом - и забрался на ближайший. Себастьян мысленно пожал плечами и занял соседний стул. Надо же, какие чудеса творятся.

\- Мне виски, - заказал он у подошедшего бармена. - И льда побольше.

\- Вам, сэр? - спросил бармен у Эванса. Тот только помотал головой. Его пальцы ещё сжимали стакан с недопитым виски.

\- Ты пьяный? - вдруг запоздало догадался Себастьян. Крис усмехнулся, поднял толстостенный стакан и покрутил содержимое перед глазами Себастьяна.

\- Первый на сегодня.

Себастьян уважительно хмыкнул. Может ведь, когда хочет.

\- Что происходит, Эванс? - спросил он, когда его собственный заказ проехался по дереву и затормозил в ладони, взбодрив ледяным касанием стекла. - Что-то случилось? Ты сегодня сам не свой.

Крис сделал глоток и уставился в одну точку перед собой. По прикидкам Себастьяна - куда-то в район ополовиненной бутылочки абсента или золотой текилы рядом в нише стены за стойкой. Кто его разберёт?

\- Ты со мной случился.

Делавший в этот момент глоток виски, Себастьян поперхнулся, едва не подавился, закашлявшись. Крис даже бровью не повёл - так же сидел и гипнотизировал бутылки.

\- Я хотел бы уточнить, о чём ты сейчас говоришь? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Себастьян, когда горло перестало першить. - Звучит очень неоднозначно, знаешь ли.

\- Ты мне весь мозг вытрахал, Стэн, - печально заявил Крис и, наконец, повернул к нему свои чистые невинные глаза. С такими обычно стоят на мессе в воскресенье. - Никак забыть не могу, как ты тогда перед зеркалом... - он вздохнул, отвернулся и снова сделал большой глоток. Стакан почти опустел.

Себастьян, мягко говоря, догонял медленно. Потому как давным-давно из головы тот раз выкинул - какой смысл ебать мозг уже случившимся? Надеялся, что так же поступил и Крис, а поди ж ты... Он вдруг представил мучения несчастного коллеги, спёкшегося под гнётом собственных фантазий, и ему стало по-детски смешно. Он хихикнул. И рассмеялся, надеясь, что это выглядит не слишком нервно.

\- Не смешно, блять, - тихо резюмировал Крис.

\- Ты серьёзно? - Себастьян нагнулся над стойкой и зашептал, оказавшись очень близко к Крису. - Нет, Эванс, ты серьёзно? Ты же взрослый мужик...

\- Стоит у меня на тебя тоже по-взрослому, - как по маслу произнёс Крис, а потом едва заметно дёрнулся, кашлянул и отправил в рот остатки виски. Нервным жестом подозвал бармена и попросил повторить.

\- О, боже, - только и смог выдохнуть Себастьян, падая лицом в вытянутые на стойке руки. Снова мелко затрясся - это было до нелепого смешно. Неловко. Опасно. Что за чёрт вообще?

\- Перестань ржать, - прорычал над ухом Крис. Ощутимо обдало запахом дорогого алкоголя и каким-то вкусным тяжеловесным парфюмом. - Мне, например, вообще не смешно.

\- Между прочим, ты сам тогда напросился, я тебя свечку держать не приглашал, - Себастьян поднял голову с рук, распрямился и откинулся на невысокую спинку, принимая самую расслабленную из возможных в данной ситуации поз. Он никак не мог стереть с лица усмешку и прекрасно знал, как выглядит сейчас - словно заманивает на второй круг. Это была какая-то наезженная лыжня, с которой он просто не в силах свернуть, хотя флиртовать с Крисом совершенно, вот боже упаси, не входило в его планы. К чёрту таких натуральных натуралов. Себе дороже. И вот теперь лыжи смазаны, и он нёсся куда-то по инерции, словно на скоростном спуске. И глаза Криса напротив уже совсем не голубые, серые какие-то, потемневшие. Себастьян неловко ткнулся языком в нижнюю губу и тут же мысленно закатил глаза - блять, блять, что я делаю? Надо это прекращать. Внутренняя истеричка разогревала связки.

\- И чего ты хочешь? - спросил Себастьян как можно ровнее, нарушая неловкое молчание. Крис отвернулся, пожал плечами. В его руках - аккуратных, странно неподходящих большому телу - уже грелся и истекал конденсатом новый стакан с виски. Себастьян вздохнул и вдруг решился: выбрал линию поведения а-ля закадычные друзья. Если Крис не идиот, он не обидится. - Слушай, Эванс, - начал он со спокойной улыбкой. - Ты просто устал. Тебе надо расслабиться. Выспаться.

\- Я не напрягался и хорошо спал, - был ему ответ.

И тут Себастьяна осенило. Он улыбнулся и облизнул губы (мысленно отвесив себе за это пощёчину), наклонился к Эвансу очень близко и зашептал:

\- Значит, тебе нужно сделать это. 

О. Крис едва не подпрыгнул на стуле, и улыбка Себастьяна растеклась ещё шире. 

\- Что - "это"? - недоверчиво поинтересовался Крис тем же полушёпотом. Вкусный, почти осязаемый на языке парфюм ощутимее ударил в голову. Себастьян наклонился к самому уху Криса и прошептал:

\- Трахнуть себя.

Крис отшатнулся. Посмотрел нечитаемо - то ли с опаской, то ли с восхищением. Себастьяну хотелось дышать его запахом. Они и так сидели слишком близко, их локти и колени соприкасались, и через ткань кожу пекло. Неужели он напился с двух порций виски? Стареет, что ли... Себастьян прикусил губу, а потом снова наклонился ближе и зашептал:

\- Как я тогда. С чувством, с толком, не торопясь. Не так, как ты обычно передёргиваешь - едва ли не бегом, по пути из ванной в спальню. Не смотри так, у тебя это на лице написано. Не ценишь ты маленьких человеческих радостей, Эванс. А ты по-другому попробуй. Выпей немного, расслабься, устройся у зеркала, вспомни всё то, что тебе нравится, - голос у Себастьяна к этому моменту почти сел, и выходило невнятное мурлыканье. Воображение почему-то начало рисовать непристойные сюжеты, - и сделай себе приятно.

\- Ты меня что, дрочить учишь? - изумился Крис.

\- Фу, Эванс, - рот Себастьяна искривился наполовину - он вообще жил отдельной жизнью, и порой внутреннее Себастьяново "я", далёкое от этих изысков, хотело попросить чашу с водой и демонстративно изобразить "Я умываю руки". - Я просто говорю тебе. Даже настоятельно советую - попробуй. Ты будешь приятно удивлён. Посвяти этому время. Настройся на удовольствие. И трахни себя так, как никто этого никогда не сделает, - выдохнул он в покрасневшее ухо Криса. Внутренняя истеричка бегала кругами, губы горели - что он с ними только не делал за последние пять минут. 

Эванс шумно выдохнул, распрямился и в один глоток выпил остатки виски. Увесисто хлопнул стакан о столешницу и стёк со стула.

\- Мудак ты, Стэн, - печально и почему-то совсем не обидно сказал он, проходя мимо.

Себастьян медлил несколько секунд. Неожиданно для самого себя схватил Криса за серый пуловер, притянул ближе и снова зашептал:

\- И лосьона побольше, не жалей. Увидишь, тебе понравится. И вообще, запиши на видео, покажешь потом, - улыбнулся он и отстранился, напарываясь на взгляд Криса. Тот резал его на тонкие ремешки без анестезии.

\- Пошёл ты, - незло ответил Крис, отвернулся и побрёл в сторону выхода из бара, к лифтам.

Себастьян выдохнул. Сдулся, кончился - как угодно. Внутренняя истеричка схватилась за голову и голосила: "Запиши на видео? Запиши на видео?! Ты в своём уме вообще?". Себастьян провёл руками по лицу, с силой помассировал прикрытые веками глаза. Снова повернулся в ту сторону, куда ушёл Крис. Его мощная ссутулившаяся фигура вкупе с руками, запрятанными в карманы, вызывала только одно желание - догнать, обнять и успокоить. И именно этого делать точно не следовало - подобные порывы всегда заканчиваются каким-нибудь глобальным пиздецом. Себастьян знал, как это бывает. Поэтому посидел ещё десять минут, допил свою порцию и отправился наверх, в номер, спать. Утро вечера мудренее.

****

Крис зашёл к себе, но ключ-карту в кармашек за дверью не воткнул. Было приятно побыть в сумерках номера. Он приблизился к панорамному окну, постоял у стекла. Подышал на него и нарисовал на поверхности несколько невнятных загогулин.

А почему, собственно, и нет, подумал он вдруг. Может, это правда поможет. Может, это вообще единственное правильное решение, и других не предвидится? 

Он всё же воткнул ключ-карту в кармашек, и номер залился мягким светом. Крис выключил всё, кроме прикроватных бра. Стянул через голову пуловер и майку. Старательно обходя взглядом зеркальную гладь трюмо напротив кровати, пошёл в ванную.

Крис и подумать не мог, что на самом деле в отелях столько странных пузырьков. Обычно его интересовал только один, с надписью "шампунь". Им же он и мылся - какой смысл открывать-закрывать тюбики, если есть большая доля вероятности, что разлито всё из одного флакона? А тут он вчитался и был очень удивлён, что кроме геля для душа и шампуня ему были предоставлены: крем для рук, лосьон для тела и даже молочко для снятия макияжа. Неплохо, хмыкнул он. Сжал в пальцах бутылочку с лосьоном и решительно направился в комнату.

Зеркало над трюмо отражало усталого бородатого мужика с обнажённым рельефным торсом, в джинсах, угрюмо смотрящего то на баночку в своей руке, то в глаза своему отражению.

\- Какого хера я делаю? - задал Крис риторический вопрос в воздух и сам же вздохнул. - Стэн, сука...

А потом как-то вдруг вспомнил это его блядское "запиши на видео" и поймал себя за тем, что полез в карман за телефоном. Естественно, он не собирался никому показывать это хоум-видео. Тем более Себастьяну. Вряд ли бы он и сам стал смотреть, скорее всего, удалит сразу. Но сама мысль отчего-то показалась свежей, бодрящей. Задорно скребущей изнутри. Это было лучше, чем уныло глазеть на себя в отражении зеркала. 

Он отложил лосьон и принялся как-то закреплять телефон на трюмо - между книгой и косметичкой. Проверил - в кадр попадала почти вся кровать. Крис нажал на начало записи, мысленно поразился сам себе и вернулся на покрывало. Сел посередине по-турецки. Усмехнулся криво - порно со своим участием он снимал впервые. Преодолевая неловкость, Крис открутил крышечку и налил на ладонь лосьона, запоздало подумав, что джинсы надо было бы снять до того, как запачкал руки... Провёл влажной прохладной ладонью по шее, скользнул по ключицам. Щекотно. Взглянул в зеркало - вязь надписи под ключицей красиво заблестела. Крис повёл рукой дальше, к соскам, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь ухватиться за ощущения. Чувствительные пальцы цеплялись за волоски на коже груди. Было довольно приятно, но возбуждение не шло. Происходящее напоминало странный фарс. И всё же одновременно с неловкостью просыпался охотничий азарт: какого хрена, собственно? Что я, хуже Стэна? Я вообще очень даже ничего.

Так решил Крис, наблюдая за своим зеркальным двойником. У того оказалась закушена нижняя губа, а пальцами он настойчиво теребил, приглаживал и придавливал упругий маленький блестящий от лосьона сосок. За него было сложно уцепиться, но с каждым движением он становился твёрже и чувствительнее. Крис шумно выдохнул от неожиданности - первая пробная волна тепла опустилась в пах, словно подбадривая. Вопреки правилам игры мысли Криса уходили куда-то в опасном направлении. «Вспомни, что тебе нравится», - зашептал в самое ухо знакомый голос, и вторая волна тепла не заставила себя долго ждать.

\- Ч-чёрт, - выдохнул Крис, пропуская второй сосок между скользкими пальцами, грубовато вытягивая его. Обычно он никогда не занимался подобным - зачем, когда есть член? Но ощущения оказались неожиданно свежими и приятными, незаезженными. Даже местами острыми. Горячая тяжесть медленно стекала в низ живота от этих нехитрых действий, и Крис ухмыльнулся, когда снова посмотрел в зеркало. Сейчас он выглядел достаточно порнографично для того, чтобы искренне признаться самому себе - горячо. И красиво, что уж там.

Крис пододвинулся ближе к краю кровати, спустил вниз широко разведённые ноги. Хотелось уже прикоснуться к себе, но он вспомнил чёртового Себастьяна с его убедительным «не торопись» и налил ещё порцию лосьона на ладонь. Крис пригладил мышцы пресса, они чувствовались под пальцами так приятно - твёрдо, рельефно, а кожа оказалась очень нежной. Тёплой. У него и правда такая кожа? Обычно Крис концентрировался на ощущениях чужого тела, чужого тепла и объятий. Уделять внимание только себе было непривычно. И сладко. Крис прошёл весь путь по дорожке волос, уходящей к паху, и остановил скользкую ладонь у массивной пряжки кожаного ремня. Втянул живот и забрался кончиками пальцев в еле заметную щель между кожей и джинсой. Посмотрел в зеркало - пьяный взгляд и усмешка на приоткрытых губах, да и пальцы под ремнём смотрелись очень многообещающе. 

Ласку хотелось продолжить, а ремень мешал. Крис вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, покачнувшись. В зеркале отразился низ его живота, ремень на тёмно-синих джинсах и плотно натянутая ширинка. Крис пригладил эрекцию сухой ладонью, сжал себя через грубоватую ткань и шумно выдохнул. Уже почти совсем твёрдый. Желание прикоснуться к себе стало мучительно-навязчивой идеей, а предвкушение грядущего удовольствия обжигало пальцы. Крис торопливо потянулся к ремню и расправился с ним за считанные секунды. Поверженная пряжка повисла сбоку от ширинки, и Крис медленно, чтобы в молнию не попала натянутая членом ткань белья, повёл язычок вниз. Он смотрел в зеркало. Живот его двойника над резинкой плавок блестел от лосьона. Внушительный бугор эрекции показался за расстёгнутой ширинкой. Головка его члена упиралась в резинку белья.

Крис выдохнул - медленно, хотя учащённый пульс отдавался битом в висках. Он подцепил большими пальцами сразу и ремень джинс, и резинку плавок, чтобы неторопливо стянуть мешающие тряпки с задницы, вниз, до самых колен. Безумно хотелось посмотреть в зеркало, но сначала он освободился от одежды. Хотелось быть обнажённым. И блестящим. Везде.

Когда одежда осталась валяться на полу, он взялся за пузырёк с лосьоном и распрямился во всей красе перед зеркалом. Его ровный, налитой член приковывал к себе взгляд. Было бы очень здорово не торопясь вогнать его в один блядский рот, некстати подумалось Крису. 

Он вздохнул и налил лосьона на ладонь, а потом распределил его на пальцы другой руки, чтобы через мгновение очень-очень медленно толкнуться бёдрами в оба кулака сразу на всю длину. Крис не удержал тихого стона - как же хорошо. Один кулак держал у основания, другой сжимал головку, и если это не чистое удовольствие, то он вообще ничего в этом не понимает. Сделав ещё несколько движений и наблюдая в зеркало за тем, как головка то и дело показывается в кольце пальцев, Крис почувствовал слабость и дрожь в коленях. Он дышал учащённо и немного вспотел. Хотелось лечь и расслабиться, растечься по мягкому матрасу. А потом вдалбливаться в скользкие ладони своей обжигающей твёрдостью до самого финала, который наступил бы очень быстро. Да, пожалуй, он довольно безыскусен. Но эта безыскусность совершенно не отменяла остроты его ощущений. А ещё он быстро восстанавливался. И это был неоспоримый плюс его организма.

Убрав руки, Крис завис ненадолго, разглядывая своё отражение: его каменный стояк с поалевшей головкой блестел, словно леденец, и волоски внизу живота слиплись от лосьона. Это выглядело до того развратно, что Крису обожгло уши. Послав некстати появившуюся скромность к чёрту, он с огромным удовольствием сел, а после и лёг на кровать. Потянулся кверху всем телом, напрягая и расслабляя мышцы. Его член горячим углем улёгся на живот, но Крис не спешил снова браться за дрочку. Он знал, что в этот раз не захочет останавливаться. Поэтому собрался для начала измазаться в лосьоне полностью. Как сказал Себастьян? Побольше лосьона? Будет ему побольше. 

Крис поднялся на локтях и, вылив остатки на ладонь, распределил жидкость по обеим рукам. А затем откинулся на одеяло, прикрыл глаза и начал усердно, со вкусом размазывать. Его руки скользили по плечам, напрягающимся бицепсам, бокам… Обвели бедренные косточки и сползли ниже, к ляжкам, размазывая между ног. Крис не понимал, какого хрена это так приятно. Может, из-за возбуждения, может, из-за грязных запретных фантазий, но собственные ладони обжигали, а член то и дело дёргался от накатывающего удовольствия. 

\- Чёртов С-стэн, - прошептал он, обхватывая ладонью яйца, вымазывая их в остатках лосьона, вздрагивая от давно забытых и таких любимых ощущений - уже долгое время им никто не уделял внимания, а Крису это так нравилось. Он обласкал скользкими пальцами каждое, помассировал шов и неожиданно для себя скользнул ниже. 

Было неудобно, и Крис поднял ногу на кровать, сгибая в колене. «Какого хуя я творю?» - вяло трепыхнулось в голове, когда его средний палец уже добрался до сжавшейся чувствительной кожицы. Крис замер. Ощущения были самые что ни на есть бодрящие. Странные. Он медленно обвёл вход подушечкой пальца, сглотнул. Придавил совсем немного, и несколько раз провёл вверх-вниз. Пожалуй, всё же приятно. Но ни на что большее он не решился - не сегодня. К чему торопиться? Ещё раз неторопливо обласкав яйца, он наконец-то добрался до своего члена. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, Крис глянул в зеркало, чтобы оценить вид со стороны. Впечатляло. Весь блестящий, словно его непрерывно облизывали, развязный, расслабленный, с членом, текущим ниточкой смазки на живот, и сосками, остро торчащими на мышцах груди, сейчас он нравился себе много, много больше, чем в самом начале. Голый бородатый мужик из отражения был разгорячён и явно настроен на секс. И кто Крис такой, чтобы отказывать самому себе?

Он опустился назад, улёгся всей спиной на холодящую ткань одеяла. Низ живота призывно тянуло, член изнывал от бездействия. Крис пристроил оба кулака друг над другом и толкнулся в первый - с оттягом, преодолевая сопротивление сжимающихся пальцев. Простонал, едва дойдя до основания и двинув бёдрами обратно. Вот так. Так, как он любит. Он начал медленно, потому что знал - это ненадолго. Через десяток движений рук по члену он всё же соскользнул левой и обхватил пальцами мошонку, правой двигая резко и быстро, каждый раз задевая края головки. Он гнал себя к оргазму, мышцы икр, бёдер и пресса скручивало, а пальцы на ногах сами поджимались от сладкого, тягучего напряжения. Он дрочил себе так, словно горел и обжигался, но остановиться не мог. 

Его выгнуло неожиданно - тихо, с едва слышным хрипом. Одуряюще двинуло в голову. Густые перламутровые капли добили до самой груди и медленно стекали во впадинки между напряжёнными мышцами пресса. Оргазм походил на оглушительный удар в гонг, как если бы он сам был этим гонгом. Его трясло, он вибрировал всем телом и будто чувствовал, как издаёт этот низкий рокочущий гул. Сладко, с оттяжкой проведя по обжигающе-твёрдому члену ещё несколько раз, он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

Перед глазами до сих пор стояло лицо Себастьяна, облизывающего губы.

****

Проснувшись утром и взяв в руки телефон, Крис пришёл в себя только через некоторое время, понимая, что сжимает и поглаживает себя, пересматривая вчерашнее видео. Член стоял до неприличия бодро и предательски заныл, когда Крис отдёрнул руку.

«Я что, дрочу на самого себя?!» - подумалось ему с ужасом. И почти тут же в голову мягко толкнулась мысль - Себастьяна факт дрочки на самого себя не смущал совершенно. Не было смысла врать себе - видео получилось слишком горячим. Крис, честно, и предполагать не мог, что может выглядеть… так. Так, что собственная рука тянулась к члену под одеялом.

Крис выбрал меню и нажал на удаление.

«Да» или «отмена», издевательски интересовался телефон.

Крис поморщился и задумался на мгновение. Вздохнул, ткнул пальцем в иконку и отправился в душ. Надо было что-то делать со своей утренней проблемой.

 

**Часть 3, в которой Стэна разводят, как подростка.**

Себастьян с удовольствием взял в руку бутылочку пива - влажное, холодное стекло опалило ладонь, заставляя сжать пальцы покрепче. Он вольно развалился на половине кровати в гостиничном номере, другой рукой нащупал пульт от плазмы на стене и принялся щёлкать каналы в поиске матча NBA. Себастьян не считал себя особым любителям баскетбола, но иногда ему было просто забавно поболеть за носящихся по полю туда-сюда потных мужиков. А уж как они прыгали!

День выдался нервным и длинным, он много улыбался и позировал, и сейчас хотелось состроить самую непритязательную и печальную свою мину - просто для того, чтобы мышцы лица немного отдохнули. Он, конечно, очень любил общаться с фанатами и светиться на камеру, почему нет? Вот только Себастьян Стэн один, а фанатов, слава Богу, много. Глупо надеяться на то, что все, жаждущие его внимания, поймут: он старался как мог, но его любви хватало максимум на первых десятерых. Ну хорошо, на первую двадцатку, если поднапрячься. Далее шли просто лица, руки, голоса, и всё это сливалось в одну серую нечитаемую ленту, скручивалось, раскручивалось и в итоге приводило к тому, что щеки приходилось разминать руками - их буквально сводило. "Тяжела и неказиста жизнь советского артиста", - хмыкнул про себя Себастьян, поудобнее устраиваясь на высоко взбитой подушке. Матч, наконец, нашелся, и он приставил бутылку к губам.

В дверь постучали. Спокойно, негромко. Но так настойчиво, что Себастьян едва не подавился первым пробным глотком пива. Он подумал, а не сделать ли вид, что его нет в номере? В этот момент пульт, отложенный на край кровати, с треском упал на плитку пола, что-то щелкнуло, и из телевизора на весь номер громогласно заорал комментатор баскетбольного матча. 

\- Вот же блять, - с чувством выругался Себастьян, - засада... - он медленно сполз с кровати, выключил звук и пошел к двери.

\- Э-эванс! - мученически застонал он мгновением позже, потому что за дверью на самом деле был Эванс, и он так по-свойски оттеснил его плечом и протиснулся между дверью и косяком, что Себастьян только диву дался: закатил глаза и захлопнул дверь.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Крис хмуро. Прошел к креслам у журнального столика перед кроватью, совершенно свободно уселся в ближайшее. - И нет, я не пьян. 

Себастьян считал до десяти, пока шел следом - медленно, с чувством. Мама учила, что это успокаивает. Крис словно напрашивался, вот только на что - не понятно. Себастьян совершенно не был против его общества - у всех на виду, за кружкой пива, или лучше всего в общей компании. Эти ночные хождения по мукам его немного нервировали, ровно так же, как и этот незнакомый, совсем не такой, как на людях, Крис. Себастьян устроился на соседнем кресле, присел на подлокотник - сначала осторожно, пробуя, не перевернётся ли обманно-устойчивая конструкция. Вроде стоит.

\- Держи вот, - сказал вдруг Крис и кинул в него телефоном. - Полюбуйся.

Себастьян поймал - неожиданно ловко, зажав тонкую пластмассу между ладоней. Она ещё хранила тепло рук Криса. Тот скривился, словно был бы намного больше рад, упади телефон на кафель и разбейся вдребезги. Себастьян посмотрел на телефон, на Криса. Не понял. Ладно, к чёрту, всё он понял, но Крису знать об этом было совсем не обязательно.

\- На что полюбоваться? - включил удивление Себастьян.

\- Ты мне сказал - сними на видео. Я снял. Можешь посмотреть.

\- Ты серьёзно? - Себастьян облизал губы и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Ладони отчего-то стали немного влажными, так недолго и правда телефон на пол выронить. Господи боже, что с этим Эвансом не так? - И как? Понравилось? Ты делал так, как нужно? Медленно? Как делал я в тот раз?

Он ронял каждую фразу, словно подковыривал ножом пластины броненосца - авось под какую пролезет? Крис в ответ натирал взглядом гладь стеклянной столешницы перед собой, и его уши медленно алели. Себастьян нервно и быстро провел ладонью по джинсам.

\- Тебе понравилось, Эванс? Почувствовал разницу?

\- Слушай, просто посмотри и всё, - вскинул глаза Крис, и в них плескалось столько вызова и смущения, что Себастьян снова растерялся - что делать, куда от него бежать?

\- Да не собираюсь я это смотреть, Господи, - устало вздохнул Себастьян и откинул злополучный телефон на кровать рядом ("Почему на кровать-то, - завопила внутренняя истеричка Себастьяна. - Это что, приглашение?!). Вид у него при этом был, будто телефон до него держал чумной больной. - Крис, - Себастьян выбрал линию поведения "мне надоел этот детский сад, Эванс", - это моя вина, что ты увидел то, что не должен был видеть. Я был пьян, ты был пьян, всё случилось так, как случилось. Давай уже закончим этот матч со счётом один-один и успокоимся, как тебе?

\- Но ведь ты не посмотрел, - упрямо прогудел Крис исподлобья. - Значит, это несправедливо. Выходит, что мучиться должен я один?

Себастьян вдруг откинул голову назад и расхохотался.

\- Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я посмотрю это хоум-видео и буду мучиться? - отсмеявшись, все ещё расплываясь в улыбке, спросил он. - Крис, я не знаю, кто и что тебе наплёл, но я не сплю с мужчинами. Ни на "слабо", ни за спасибо. Как ты сказал мне в тот раз? Меня дома девушка ждёт.

Крис смотрел так, что Себастьян вдруг осекся и заткнулся. Он снова не знал, как ему быть под этим взглядом - голубым, чистым, совершенно невинным. Чёртов Эванс смотрел так, словно сейчас начнёт либо плакать, либо раздеваться. Да какого же хуя?

\- Слушай, перестань, - снова сказал Себастьян, растерянно запуская пятерню в растрёпанные длинные волосы. - Когда ты так смотришь, хочется угостить тебя молоком с мёдом и завернуть в плед. И чтобы ты уже, - "оставил, блять, меня в покое", - успокоился со всей этой историей.

Крис вдруг наклонился ещё немного вперёд, ссутулился, подставил шею и потёр её ладонью, взъерошил короткие волосы на затылке. Сказал так печально, что Себастьяна на самом деле пробрало:

\- Люблю молоко с мёдом.

Он где-то видел это - Стэн смутно помнил, - где-то читал. Поза, выражающая покорность. Куда уж покорнее - вот она, моя шея. Хочешь - грызи, хочешь - облизывай. Я на всё согласен. Он размышлял об этом ровно секунду, а потом вскочил с подлокотника - усидеть на нём ещё хоть мгновение было просто невозможно - и пошёл к выходу из номера. 

\- Будь здесь. Сейчас я вернусь.

Крис, не разгибаясь, уныло кивнул в ответ.

Себастьян прижался всем телом к прохладной хромированной створке лифта. Ему казалось, что у него немного жар и немного озноб, и что лоб в испарине. Притронулся рукой - сухо. Он мог бы заказать молоко с мёдом в номер, но ему срочно нужно было вынырнуть оттуда. Крис что-то делал - что-то очень странное делал с ним. И просто невозможно было находиться с ним вот так, тет-а-тет, и чувствовать себя при этом спокойно и свободно. 

И какого же чёрта - Себастьян совершенно не понимал. Ему не хотелось флиртовать с ним всерьёз, словно это было низко по отношению к рубаха-парню Эвансу. Нет, он, конечно, всё равно флиртовал - не больше, чем с остальными. Это такой стиль, думал Себастьян. Никто не придавал особого значения, и правильно делали. Но с Крисом так не хотелось. С ним никак не хотелось, просто быть подальше, чтобы не прорастать друг в друга, не взаимодействовать больше, чем по работе. Потому что иначе начинало твориться что-то странное. Что-то, отчего он сейчас шёл в бар к бармену, который уже выучил его рожу за последние два дня и даже приветливо улыбался, ожидая заказа.

\- У меня сегодня странная просьба, - сказал он бритому мужику в длинном чёрном фартуке за стойкой. Здесь, внизу, оглушительно пахло кофе и неразделимой смесью сладкого и горького алкоголя, и это так шибало по мозгам, что Себастьян на мгновение прикрыл глаза и мучительно пытался вспомнить - чего он припёрся-то? Взялся пальцами за край лакированной деревянной столешницы, вспомнил. - У вас есть молоко? И мёд?

Бармен улыбнулся понятливо. Какое ему дело до прихотей звёздных клиентов.

\- Нужна особая жирность? Или пойдёт обычное? Есть почти сливки или обезжиренное.

\- Нет, обычное молоко. Погрейте, чтобы тёплое, но не горячее. Туда столовую ложку мёда и если можно - налейте всё в мини-термос, я видел, у вас есть такие. Я верну утром, - протараторил Себастьян, пока бровь бармена едва заметно приподнималась кверху. Тот кивнул и почти отвернулся - идти выполнять странный заказ, как Стэн добавил: - А мне пока можно порцию виски? Холодного, но без льда.

****

Себастьян зашёл в свой номер так, словно собирался совершить ограбление века - тихо, медленно, почти бесплотно. Он немного надеялся, что Крис уже ушёл к себе - его не было долго, минут двадцать. В номере было тихо, беззвучная плазма показывала середину баскетбольного матча. Себастьян, почти уверенный, что в номере один, прошел мимо ванной и только тогда заметил Криса - чёртова Криса Эванса, мирно похрапывающего на боку на половине его кровати. Себастьян чертыхнулся про себя. Пальцы крепче сжали тёплую пластмассу термоса. Спасибо, хоть туфли снял. Вот же наглая скотина!

Первая мысль была - разбудить, всунуть в руку термос и, пока не очухался, вытолкать из номера. Потом он понял, что пялится. Долго пялится, нехорошо. Спящий Эванс то ещё чудо, он такое первый раз видел. Оторваться тяжело, если честно. Себастьян вздохнул, тихо прошёл между кроватью и стеной и оставил термос с молоком на прикроватной тумбе. Может, не остынет до утра.

Он печально посмотрел на открытое пиво с другой стороны. Выдохлось, поди. На сиротливо оставленный рядом пульт от телевизора. На неумолимо подходящий к итогу матч NBA. На похрапывающего Криса.

Провел рукой по волосам, обошел кровать и очень-очень аккуратно лёг с другой стороны. "Вот же Эванс, - подумал Себастьян со странным свербежом внутри, - и ведь не хотел ничего такого, а всё равно уложил нас в одну койку. Вот же... даёт". Улыбнувшись этим мыслям, он взял с тумбочки совсем уже не холодное пиво и глотнул - после хорошего виски дрянь несусветная, но это уже детали. Он смотрит баскетбол, пьёт пиво, всё почти так, как он и хотел завершить этот трудный день. Под пальцы свободной руки ткнулось что-то гладкое.

Себастьян скосил глаза вправо и вниз. Между ним и Крисом лежал телефон. Тот самый телефон. И сейчас его, Себастьяна, пальцы почему-то гладили стёклышко сверху. Он хмыкнул. Это было так похоже на детский розыгрыш "кошелёк на леске", что Себастьян вгляделся - нет ли подвоха? Глупости, конечно, какой подвох. Он сам кинул телефон на кровать. А Криса просто сморило, вон, лежит, Господи, взгляда не отвести. Большой ребёнок, иначе не назовёшь. Весь какой-то тёплый, мягкий, беги Себастьян, беги, не к добру это. Помедлив, он удобнее обхватил телефон и переместил его на живот. Выругался про себя - невнятно на румынском - и поднял спящий аппарат к глазам. Бутылку отставил на тумбу - всё равно пиво дерьмовое, незачем себя мучить. Нажал незаметную шершавую кнопочку и разблокировал экран одним движением.

\- Плохо, Себастьян. Очень-очень плохо, - тихо пробубнил он себе под нос, пока открывал галерею и последние объекты. Крайняя запись оказалась на пятнадцать минут - Стэна пробило удивление наравне с уважением, ладони внезапно вспотели. На маленькой картинке - ещё пока картинке, а не видео, смутно узнавалась фигура Криса в одних джинсах. Себастьян сглотнул.

"Я просто промотаю по-быстрому, интересно же, до чего он домастурбировался", - подумал он. Убрал звук и нажал на плэй.

\- Твою мать, - тихо зашипел Себастьян, когда в кадре крупным планом остался Крис, точнее, низ его живота, блестящий от лосьона, и член, совершенно бесстыдно проталкиваемый в два кулака. И как бы он ни хотел промотать "по-быстрому", ничерта у него из этого не получилось. Крис делал всё так... неторопливо и вкусно, что желудок и кишки сразу свело мягким навязчивым желанием. Себастьяну так сильно захотелось ослабить ремень джинс и просто запустить в бельё руку, чтобы по-быстрому отдрочить, что пальцы зачесались. Но вместо этого он прикусил облизанную губу и стал смотреть дальше. Крис неожиданно остановился и опустился обратно на кровать, улегся поудобнее и лениво потянулся всем телом. Себастьян ощутил, как его член дёрнулся, даже сдавленный слоями ткани. Зрелище невероятное. Этот ролик стал бы хитом ютуба ещё до утра. Господи, о чём он вообще думает? Давай, Крис. Продолжай. Потрогай себя. Нет? Ещё лосьона? Ах ты блудливая суч...

В этот момент в его ухо жарко выдохнули и тут же щедро зализали вздох языком - широко, влажно. Себастьян не успел ничего понять, как телефон выскользнул из пальцев, а его ширинку, выбивая сдавленный стон, придавила тяжёлая аккуратная ладонь. 

\- Себастьян, - судорожно выдохнул Крис, прижимаясь к его боку, и Себастьян вдруг осознал, как сильно того трясёт. Колотит так, что он и сам затрясся от этого. - Себастьян, - имя снова обожгло ухо, и пальцы сжали ноющий член сквозь джинсу. Пойман. С поличным. Твою ж мать...

\- Блять, - с чувством выругался Себастьян. - Скажи, что ты шутишь, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Эванс, - беспомощно простонал он и закрыл глаза, но от этого почувствовал только лучше: как Крис горячо жался к его боку, как крепко у него стояло. Чувствовал жаркую, тяжёлую ладонь на ширинке, загнанное дыхание у уха. Криса трясло безудержно. Он, сука такая, долго выжидал.

\- Я серьёзен, как никогда, - прошептал в ответ Крис, касаясь губами ушной раковины, и от этого обожгло до виска, начало печь, и Себастьяну нестерпимо захотелось в душ. Холодный. Одному. Как можно скорее. - Пожалуйста, Себастьян, - прошептал Крис снова и вдруг поднял руку выше, скользнул по ткани футболки над пупком, по прессу до груди и снова пригладил бугор под ширинкой. - Я никогда не был с мужчиной.

Себастьяна закоротило. Он повернулся лицом, посмотрел на Эванса - глаза у того оказались прикрыты и влажно блестели под подрагивающими тёмными ресницами. Губы были мокрыми, искусанными. Он выглядел так, словно отказ его убьёт. В прямом смысле. На Себастьяна никогда ещё так не смотрели. Словно он - последний глоток воздуха в пробитом астероидом корабле. И сейчас они за мгновение до вылета в чёрный космический вакуум. Себастьян судорожно облизнул губы, вдохнул поглубже - и пропал. Тяжёлый, тёплый парфюм Криса дал в нос, в мозг, в пах, в самое сердце. Себастьян прошипел:

\- Тебе что, шестнадцать, что проснулась тяга к экспериментаторству? Эванс... - начал он и тут же осекся, потому что Крис придвинулся ближе, прижался к нему, скользнул рукой по боку, собирая ткань, ткнулся носом в щеку и прошептал в ответ:

\- Просто займись со мной сексом, - и потянулся губами за поцелуем.

Себастьян зарычал. Толкнул Криса в плечо, опрокинул с бока на спину. Оседлав крепкие бёдра, впился пальцами в плечи.

\- Заебал, Эванс... никаких поцелуев, - отрывисто дыша, сказал он. - Я трахну тебя, если ты напрашиваешься. Но не лезь с поцелуями. Завтра ты забудешь об этом, и я забуду. Это просто трах. Уяснил?

\- Уяснил, - серьёзно кивнул Крис и начал дрожащими пальцами, больше путаясь и мешая себе же, расстёгивать рубашку. Он не сводил своего небесно-голубого взгляда с Себастьяна. Щёки Криса пошли алыми пятнами. Под задницей Себастьяна было так горячо и твёрдо, что он не удержался и потерся об эту твёрдость промежностью.

Боже, когда он успел так влипнуть? Что вообще за нахер происходит? Себастьян схватил Криса за запястья и припечатал их по обе стороны от головы.

\- Лежи, - выдохнул он, - спокойно. Я сам.

Он быстро - на совершенном автомате - расстегнул все мелкие пуговки. Распахнул полы рубашки, скользнул взглядом по подкачанному, в нескольких местах исчерканному надписями торсу - голодно, раздувая ноздри. Он сам не знал, что выглядел сейчас так, словно был готов Криса сожрать. С потрохами и прочей атрибутикой, но только не выпустить. Сам напросился. 

Себастьян задумался и не понял, когда начал беззастенчиво скользить по животу Криса обеими руками, пробуя на твёрдость пресс. Очнулся только у грудных мышц, когда уверенно сжал соски. Крис выдохнул судорожно, зажмурился и подался вперёд - руками к его лицу, но Себастьян снова перехватил запястья, рывком возвращая их на место.

\- Не. Двигайся, - чётко произнёс он, и тут же отпустил, начал торопливо раздирать пальцами пряжку на джинсах Криса. Она была непонятной, никак не поддавалась, но Крис просто лежал, подняв руки, и смотрел в глаза - ждал. Слушался. Себастьяна вело с одного его взгляда так, что всё тело шло зудом. Голова звенела, пустая и пьяная. В ней эффект от порции виски множился в геометрической прогрессии. Наконец, Себастьян справился с пряжкой. Расстегнул ремень и настойчиво потянул джинсы вниз вместе с резинкой белья. Крис приподнял бёдра - безмолвно, покорно. Только грудь ходуном ходила и скулы были такими, что можно обжечься. Член Криса тёк, и нить смазки запачкала бельё и кожу на животе.

На это было невозможно смотреть. Возвышаясь на коленях, он схватил Криса за предплечье и потянул, заставляя перевернуться. Пока тот неловко ворочался, Себастьян рывком стянул его джинсы до самых лодыжек. Вид задницы Эванса был просто невыносим. Невыносим до сухости во рту, до прикушенного языка, до кровоточащей губы. Себастьяна трясло - он так давно не трахался с парнями. Он так давно не трахался с такими, как Эванс. Он так давно не трахался с тем, кого по-настоящему сильно хотел, что в голове что-то коротило и искрилось.

\- На колени встань, - судорожно прошептал он и сам потянул Криса за бёдра на себя. Светлая, незагоревшая кожа ягодиц под пальцами оказалась мягкой и горячей. Крис напрягся лишь на мгновение. Словно разрешал. Снова...

Себастьян глаз не мог отвести от такого незнакомого Криса - тот упёрся лбом в подушку, спина под съехавшей рубашкой вся в канатах мышц двигалась, блестела потом. Себастьян тяжело положил руку на поясницу, огладил крестец и ямочки над задницей.

\- Прогнись, Крис. Ты знаешь, как это делается, поздно играть скромника, - прошептал Себастьян, не осознавая, что его ладонь уже скользила вдоль желобка мышц, пальцем по позвоночнику до самых лопаток, задирая рубашку к шее. 

Крис судорожно вздохнул и словно расслабился от этого. 

Кожа у него была невероятная, такая гладкая, буквально шёлковая. Себастьян кое-как усмирил желание облизать его. Всего. Чтобы был таким же блестящим, как на том чёртовом видео... Крис принимал ласку слишком доверчиво, и Себастьян, возвращая руку по рельефному боку к пояснице, почувствовал - тот выгнулся. Совершенно по-блядски прогнул спину, выставил задницу, широко развёл ноги. И ждал его, Себастьяна, когда он уже закончит его лапать. В паху зудело и ныло так, что, казалось, притронься - и позорно кончишь.

"Нет-нет-нет-нет, - как мантру, повторял Себастьян, изворачиваясь, доставая с тумбочки у кровати лосьон, а из ящика - презервативы. - Не дождёшься". 

Он быстро, просто в рекордные сроки, выпутался из футболки, справился со своим ремнём и ширинкой, и так было немного легче переносить сильнейший стояк. Налив лосьона на одну ладонь, вторую положил на ягодицу - Крис вздрогнул и напрягся на секунду.

\- Ч-ш-ш, - зашипел Себастьян и, сминая кожу пальцами, отвёл в сторону. Сжатый. Девственный. Вероятно, боящийся до коликов. Он вспомнил свой первый раз - всё было как в тумане. Нужно отвлечь. Заболтать нахрен. Заласкать. И тогда всё получится. Себастьян сжал кулак и капнул лосьоном точно между ягодиц. Теперь обе его руки были на заднице, и он оглаживал нежно, неторопливо, то и дело проводя большими пальцами посередине, почти не касаясь входа. Очень скоро Крис перестал вздрагивать и только подавался ближе, подставляясь под прикосновения. Он был весь в лосьоне. Скользкие, блестящие, упругие ягодицы. Себастьян случайно надавил на сжатый вход и неожиданно протолкнулся на фалангу. Крис выдохнул в подушку что-то нечленораздельное.

\- Никогда не трахался с мужиками? - зачем-то произнёс Себастьян - без иронии, просто с долей любопытства. Почему-то он был уверен, что у всех есть такие скелеты в шкафу. Уж по молодости, хотя бы...

\- Во мне даже пальца не было, - сдавленно прохрипел Крис, поворачивая голову вбок. - Сегодня... первый раз.

Себастьяна от этого совсем сорвало с катушек, и он загнал указательный целиком - в жаркое, скользкое, узкое до неприличия. Крис застонал, зажался, но тут же попытался расслабиться. Плохо. Очень плохо. Если его не разработать - это будет катастрофа. Себастьян старался не думать о том, что сейчас творится с его членом. Бельё ощущалось куском мокрой тряпки. Он вытащил палец, оставляя внутри лишь фалангу - Крис был чист как слеза и невинен как младенец. Он, блять, с ума его сводил. 

Себастьян снова налил лосьон между ягодицами и вдавил палец обратно, преодолевая сопротивление, наблюдая завороженно, как тот фаланга за фалангой мягко исчезает в Крисе. Дырочка втянула его, обволокла, принимая полностью. Себастьян закусил губу. А потом зачем-то другой рукой прошёлся от пальца и ниже, по мягкому бугорку до самой мошонки. Обхватил яйца ладонью. Криса подкинуло, он почти взвыл.

Себастьян отпрянул, ничего не понимая. Крис застонал разочарованно, подался задницей назад, расслабился. Вот оно что. Вот, значит, как...

\- Нравится так? - ласково зашептал Себастьян, снова обхватывая его яйца, сжимая нежно, обласкивая пальцами. Крис промычал в подушку. - Часто тебе так делают? Расскажи мне.

Крис едва заметно помотал головой.

Себастьян хмыкнул, не переставая перекатывать в пальцах мошонку - подтянутую, аккуратную, наверняка терпко-сладкую на вкус... Он понял, что Крис расслаблен, когда на автомате подключил второй палец. Втолкнул, растянул неторопливо, выскользнул. Втолкнул снова. Он повторял одно и то же заученное действие до тех пор, пока Крис не перестал вздрагивать каждый раз от прикосновения ко входу. Дырочка уже припухла и раскрылась немного, и Себастьян понял - не сможет больше. Или сейчас, или вообще ничего не выйдет. 

Добавив третий палец - туго, тесно настолько, что едва можно протолкнуть, - Себастьян вздохнул судорожно. Он вытянул пальцы, выпустил мошонку из руки и сдёрнул с себя джинсы с бельём. Нервно раскатал презерватив по стоящему колом члену, щедро налил лосьона. Согнулся над спиной Криса, едва не лёг сверху. Сощурился от того, как сладко головка коснулась припухшей дырки. Криса затрясло.

\- Просто расслабься, хорошо? На выдохе, - прохрипел Себастьян в его спину и начал проталкиваться, помогая себе рукой. Выходило плохо, но член был просто каменным, а Себастьян - настойчивым. Это их спасло. Когда головка сжалась тугими стенками целиком, он выдохнул с облегчением: дальше будет проще.

\- Как ты? - спросил он тихо, хотя единственное, чего ему хотелось, так это навалиться, толкнуться резко, и чтобы до конца. Чтобы яйцами к ягодицам. Чтобы Крис не кричал - нет, этот кричать точно не будет. Но чтобы стонал в голос. И даже, может быть, плакал. Ведь добился своего, сукин сын. Но Себастьян замер. Он всё-таки не садист. Хотя Крис определённо заслуживал порки.

\- Ещё... - выдохнул Крис, привыкая, расслабляясь немного, и подался навстречу.

Себастьян зарычал и, очертя голову, снял с себя всякую ответственность. В конце концов, он не железный.

Член вошёл медленно и гладко. Крис только вздрогнул и заскулил еле слышно. Себастьян замер на мгновение, не столько привыкая или заботясь, сколько просто ловя кайф: зажатым в тесноте членом, всем собой, распластанным на широкой спине. Невероятное ощущение, ёбаная благодать. Он чувствовал себя огромным неповоротливым маятником - набирал махи медленно, неотвратимо, едва ли выходя из плотно обхватывающего, обволакивающего теплом тела. 

Туман похоти застилал глаза, проникал в голову - через уши и приоткрытый от учащённого дыхания рот. Он трахал, трахал Криса Эванса, и это было до того потрясающе, что он чувствовал - близко. Себастьян просунул руку под животом, боясь встретить вялый член, но у Криса стояло - твёрдо, горячо и влажно. Он растёр смазку по головке, едва проходясь пальцем, и начал двигать по стволу, слушая тихие всхлипы Криса в подушку. Тот скоро кончит - Себастьян почувствовал это своей ладонью, это ощущение сложно передать, но Крис скоро кончит, если он просто продолжит делать вот так... Вот так.

\- Себастьян, - донеслось вдруг до него сдавленное сипение. - Лицом.

\- Что? - удивился он.

\- Лицом. Хочу... блять, м-м-м... лицом. Дай перевернуться. Хочу... видеть тебя, - кое-как собрал слова в кучу Крис, и Себастьян честно поразился ему. Он бы не смог и пары слов связать в такой ситуации.

\- Фетишист? - он наклонился грудью к спине, сгрёб пальцами подушку у изголовья, подтянул к себе. Вышел неожиданно и повалил Криса на бок, уложил поясницей на мягкое. Навис над ним - и его закоротило снова. Запах Криса с ума сводил. Что это за духи? Вот так, совсем близко, вглядываясь в помятое, раскрасневшееся лицо: шальные глаза с влажными ресницами и искусанные полные губы; когда руки Криса сами собой легли на бока, оглаживая, а он в ответ мог только нависать, опираясь на локти,- вот так это была совершенно другая степень доверия, другой уровень интимности, и от этого новая волна желания вдолбиться в тугое тепло просто вынесла мозг выстрелом в упор. 

Крис ногами уверенно обхватил его бёдра, притянул ближе. Себастьян вошёл снова, не обращая внимание на тугое сопротивление. Смазки было так много, что оно не мешало. Выдохнул блаженно, опускаясь лбом на горячечный лоб, и начал двигаться. 

Невероятно горячо. До одурения узко.

Себастьян почувствовал оргазм как рассвет над морем - тот выползал медленно, неотвратимо, заливая теплом и светом всё его тело. Он трахал быстро и резко, и Крис вдруг вдохнул судорожно, просунул руку между их телами, и жарко зашептал: 

\- Смотри на меня, - едва успел различить Себастьян по губам, как Крис кончил, закрыв глаза и сжимаясь до боли. Вдогонку выдохнул тихий стон, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Между их животами стало липко, кулак Криса неприятно давил.

Себастьян закрыл глаза, упрямо толкнулся ещё пару раз и сам нырнул в оргазм - долгий, мучительно сладкий, под протяжный и утробный свой стон.

Он не знал, как долго пролежал на Крисе. Может, минуту, а может, целую вечность. Когда способность чувствовать вернулась, он ощутил лёгкие, приятные касания на спине - Крис гладил его прохладными пальцами, и это было слишком хорошо.

****

\- Разве это не номер для некурящих? - поинтересовался Крис, развалившись справа с руками за головой. Он был голый, весь перемазанный в сперме, и это его совершенно не ебало. Он был невозможный.

\- Номер для некурящих, - подтвердил Себастьян и снова со вкусом, словно вдыхал в себя саму жизнь, затянулся. - Почему у меня такое ощущение, словно это ты меня трахнул, а не наоборот? - спросил он с подозрением, на выдохе. 

Крис сыто улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами, лениво повёл плечом:

\- Понятия не имею. Дай-ка, - он потянулся за сигаретой на ощупь, буквально отобрал её у Себастьяна и поднёс к губам. Себастьян ожидал чего угодно - торопливого вдоха, того, что некурящий Крис закашляется. Как бы не так. Тот затянулся глубоко и профессионально, как не всегда и у Себастьяна-то получалось. Выдохнул дым неспешно и вернул сигарету.

\- У меня такое чувство, что меня жестоко наебали, - задумчиво произнёс обалдевший Себастьян и отвернулся к телевизору - там без звука шёл футбол. А потом сполз ниже по подушке, нахмурился, закрыл рукой с сигаретой лицо и простонал: 

\- Блять, какого хуя мы вытворили? Мы, блять, сейчас на такое дно отправились, это же ёбаный ты нахуй, столько проблем... - выругался он, и Крис сбоку зашевелился, сместился ближе. Себастьян почувствовал вдруг, что его руку отодвигают, а губы - целуют. Мягко, очень настойчиво, но без языка. Губы у Эванса были как сладкая вата, раскалённая на солнце. Себастьян совсем растерялся, выпутался из рук, оттолкнул Криса. Утопил окурок в недопитом пиве и поднялся с кровати.

\- Я в душ, - сказал он мрачно. Ушёл в ванную комнату, снял туалетную бумагу и, вернувшись, кинул её в Криса. - Я буду долго мыться. Очень. И когда закончу, чтоб тебя тут не было, - сказал он чётко и отвернулся. 

Крис смотрел с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

Себастьян закрыл дверь ванной на защёлку, включил душ и медленно сполз на пол по косяку. Блять-блять-блять... а ведь как всё было хорошо, как всё было просто. И надо было им всё усложнить. Секс, конечно, невероятный получился, только как теперь с этим жить-то? Работать как? Ведь такое хуя с два забудешь... 

Себастьян тихо застонал, легонько ударился о косяк затылком и, неловко поднявшись, отправился под горячие струи. У него было ощущение, что его развели, как подростка.

Когда он выполз из ванной минут через двадцать, подобревший совсем немного (точнее, пославший всё нахуй), он застал Криса в той же позе на кровати. Тот похрапывал, лёжа поверх одеяла, всё так же заляпанный спермой. Туалетная бумага аккуратно стояла на тумбочке. Рядом с ней - пустой, вероятно, термос с открученной крышкой.

У Себастьяна закончились слова и эмоции. Впереди маячил утренний рейс - домой. Он медленно сел в кресло и начал вытирать волосы полотенцем. 

Кажется, ночь будет долгой.

**Часть 4, которую никто не ждал, но которая тем не менее появилась.**

Он постоянно лез пальцами к заднему карману джинсов и только на полпути — то есть, уже запуская кончики пальцев под плотно прижатый край кармана — напоминал себе, что это, блядь, ненормально. Он не должен вот так вот ждать этого сообщения, и не должен ловить полустояк от своего внутреннего тремора во время съёмок, в месте, вообще не относящемся к сложившейся ситуации. Он не должен искать глазами цифры на чужих часах и телефонах чтобы понять, сколько осталось до вечера. По ощущениям — время застыло каплей смолы, заиндевело и прекратило свой бег назло ему. До вечера вечность. Он должен продолжать работать, он должен быть ответственным.

Он ждал, когда его отпустят с площадки с миром, как маленькие дети ждут, когда же им подарят щенка — тот самый важный день рождения в жизни. И так было каждый раз, каждый грёбаный раз. Это растянулось даже не на год. И это был настоящий пиздец, как он и предполагал.

Это было похоже на гонки с препятствиями. В темноте. Прыжки с обрыва на ощупь. Квиддич на сломанных мётлах. Себастьян не знал на самом деле, как это можно назвать, но факт в том, что никто из них не собирался даже начинать разговор на тему: «Что же это за неведомая хуйня творится между ними?» Они молчаливо приняли правила игры, и если даже у него мелькали порой мысли о том, как это: просыпаться вместе не только после горячечно проведённой жаркой ночи и тут же торопливо сбегать друг от друга, но — всегда? — он заталкивал эти мыслишки так далеко как только мог. Слишком велики их актерские амбиции, обыденное чудо простых человеческих отношений не про них. Несомненно, у них связь. Прочная, такая, что как бы он ни пытался — Крис об этих попытках не догадывался — не удавалось разорвать, даже растянуть хоть немного, чтобы ослабить. Все другие варианты меркли, всё нахрен меркло, когда у них появлялась возможность. Такое нелепое маленькое слово, а сколько в нём всего, у Себастьяна дух захватывало и поджималось что-то внутри каждый раз от ненормального жадного предвкушения.

У Криса дела шли лучше. Определённо. Да, он знал это, и это немного его бесило, но они никогда не говорили о работе. Никогда. У них не было этих трогательных моментов, которые бывают у всех нормальных пар, задушевных разговоров, милых шуточек, нежных словечек. Это никак не соотносилось с происходящим, и если бы Криса вдруг перемкнуло, он бы выставил его за дверь тут же, и плевать, что место для них нашёл Крис и это он прилетел к нему. Просто… нахер всё это. Себастьян имел это не раз с другими, кто успел наследить в его жизни, сильно или не очень — и он знал как никто, что не обилием всей этой нежной пурги меряются чувства. Пурги может быть много, а чувств… кот наплакал. Его тошнило от этого несоответствия.

А Крис был совершенно потрясающим. И наблюдать за его жизнью, за его карьерой — исподтишка, как сталкер, забегая и не дай боже не лайкая на его аккаунты, было совершенно новым видом удовольствия — как щекотать себе нервы острозаточенным кончиком ножа. Себастьян искренне влюбился в его последний вышедший фильм. Там было столько от его неозвученных фантазий и чувств, столько всего, что он к нему чувствовал физически ощутимо, что он честно завидовал этой девочке, учительнице младших классов — не актрисе, нет. Крис в этом плане был до ублюдочного честным. Он завидовал героине, у которой было это и вполне возможно, будет ещё больше. Жизнь на отшибе во Флориде, на берегу океана, в небольшом убогом домишке, и, чёрт, трахаться всё то время, что сам себе строго отвёл в вечер субботы и утро воскресенья, пока мелкой нет. Он бы… он бы не терял ни минуты. Боже… он дрочил столько раз жёстко и нежно, медленно и слишком быстро, когда думал обо всём этом, когда вспоминал Криса, каким он был в этом фильме. Он никогда не расскажет ему об этом. Хотя, было бы глупо думать, что Крис не знает. Этот знает — он читает его на раз, Себастьяну не обязательно даже открывать рот. Просто Крис тоже молчит.

В заднем кармане снова завибрировало. Себастьян вздрогнул, почувствовав, как у него по внутренностям рассыпается красная пыль жгучего чили. Он всегда горел в предвкушении, так, что едва мог добраться до их с Крисом очередной снятой через подставные аккаунты на одну ночь берлоги. До Криса. Он кинул извиняющийся взгляд на одну из помощниц режиссёра, коротающую время в своём телефоне — вот только имя он её забыл, ну что за западло, — расплылся в извиняющейся улыбке, когда она отвлеклась на него, и только тогда ощутил, насколько у него пересохли губы. Он едва смог открыть рот.

— Эм… я отойду на минуту, лицо ополосну. А то такая жара, фуф. Позови меня, если начнут мою сцену, хорошо?

Девушка только кивнула и снова уставилась в телефон. Как же её зовут? Впрочем, всё равно. Он поднялся и пошёл в сторону ванных комнат, по пути доставая из заднего кармана дрожащими пальцами свой телефон. Мать твою, Себастьян, неужели ты успел настолько соскучиться? Сколько времени прошло с последнего раза? Ведь даже не считал никогда. Нырял обратно в работу посвежевший, взбодрившийся, словно вампир, напившийся крови девственниц. А после с той же изнывающей голодной жадностью рвался на новую встречу, иногда — реже, впрочем, — устраивал всё, трясся, планировал, сводил кривые графиков в одной-единственной точке не пересечения даже, а соприкосновения друг с другом. И никогда, никогда не считал дней между. Всё было хорошо, на обеих чашах весов.

Тогда почему у него были влажные ладони сейчас, когда он открывал мессенджер? И сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет не из груди — уже изо рта.

«Блядь. Во сколько ты уже закончишь? Я скоро с ума сойду тут».

Вот так. Охуеть, Эванс. Такая вот история их переписки: месяцы тишины, внезапное «Я прилетаю по работе» — или просто прилетаю, к тебе, у меня есть время, дальше адрес — чаще не текстом, а скрином экрана с точкой, заветной жирной точкой, средоточием всех их устремлений — на карте. Пошлые, голодные короткие фразы с миллионом ошибок и неправильно подставленными умным ios словами: догадайся сам, что я имею в виду, неудобно набирать одной рукой, потому что другая очень, очень занята.

Себастьян даже остановился на миг перевести дух. Его как током пробило, а потом по-юношески кинуло в жар и холод, ощутимо потекло с висков. Что написать? Он должен ответить, это их игра в провокацию, и Крис просто обязан как-то протянуть без него ещё пару часов минимум. Да и он сам должен. Это же невыносимо, знать, что он там, ждёт, какой он при этом — знать это наверняка, предвкушать каждую мелочь, потому что он никогда не ошибался — и от этого не чувствовал себя обманутым, даже наоборот. И всё же невыносимо.

Не знаю? У меня стоит? Я должен закончить сцену? Подрочи для меня? Бред, всё это не то, а что-то уже было и не раз. Ну же, мозг, вернись, я всё прощу.

Себастьян глубоко выдохнул. Мимо него пронеслись разнорабочие, он видел только низ их форменной одежды, он весь был в светящемся экране своего телефона. Пальцы дрожали на его боку.

«Это только слова,» — набрал он наконец и сразу отправил, зная, что Крис поймёт. Понял. Ответ пришёл меньше чем через полминуты. Фото.

Себастьян отвёл глаза и принялся рассматривать противоположную стену прежде чем загрузить его. По мутным очертаниям всё было уже ясно, и его собственный член больно уперся изнутри в жёсткую ширинку джинсов. Это невыносимо. И ради этих нелепых голодных игр он был готов отдать многое. Уже отдавал. Это было пиздец как странно, но он не изменял Крису. Ни с кем. Просто никто не задевал так, как Эванс. От этого было страшно и сладко одновременно.

Решившись, Себастьян открыл фото на весь экран. И ведь знал.

Он задержал дыхание, сам не контролируя это. Провёл пальцем по очертанию чужого — знакомого до самой последней венки в момент эрекции — члену, невольно увеличив изображение. Во рту прибавилось слюны, и он, усмехнувшись сам себе, сглотнул ее. Хотя более показательно было бы, если бы она потекла сбоку от его губ и капнула жирной каплей на экран. Как же он соскучился, сука, как же он хотел его.

Крис не трогал свой член. Тот и без ласк в полной готовности напряжённо приподнимался над его животом, и тонкая блестящая нить смазки спускалась к коже и паховым волосам с щели в центре головки. Себастьян медленно облизнулся, во рту стало эфемерно-солоно. Неровно сдёрнутые джинсы, резинка брендового белья, руки — родные, знакомые; выпирающие на участке от запястья до локтя вены, непослушные русые волоски. Крис не трогал свой член — на фото было ясно, что он жадно сгрёб в ладонь свои яйца, возможно, даже пропустив один палец внутрь себя. Твою же божью матерь…

— Себастьян? Себастьян!

Он вздрогнул, автоматическим заученным движением скидывая полноразмерную фотографию с экрана.

— Да, я понял, иду.

Он идёт. Идёт. Ещё немного, Крис.

«Я хочу видеть это. Видео,» — он успел набрать это, попадая мимо букв, пока шёл обратно до съёмочной площадки. Он успел поправить и замаскировать под свободной джинсовкой свой стояк. Он успел даже выключить любые оповещения — потому что если сообщение придёт во время съёмки, это будет ужасно. Он услышит это вибро даже с расстояния в двадцать шагов при шуме сцены. Он давным давно подсел на это, и не ясно, что было тому виной, кто был его дилер. Хотелось бы обвинить во всём Эванса, да только он был всё же не настолько мудак. Они оба вляпались.

****

Двенадцать раз. Ровно столько он успел посмотреть короткий на двадцать секунд ролик, где Крис мнёт свой яйца и едва не кончает от этого, пачкая себя смазкой, и ругается тихо, с присвистом: «Блядь, Себастьян, блядь…» Этого было уже более чем достаточно, чтобы взвинтить его до предела — куда уж больше? Он чуть не пропалил дыру своей задницей в диване такси.

Апартаменты были приличными, достаточно простыми, но многие жили здесь явно не по одному месяцу. Консьерж безразлично кивнул ему на первом этаже и выдал второй ключ: так было оговорено заранее. Седьмой этаж, третья квартира по коридору. Себастьян каждый раз поражался своей способности агонизировать в последние секунды перед встречей. Его трясло внутри так качественно и честно, что он едва справлялся с собой, ключами и замком, кое-как открыв дверь.

И совершенно тихая, тёмная квартира. Себастьян скинул всё лишнее на полу в прихожей, как следует закрылся на все замки и щеколды и пошёл прямиком в спальню — единственная приоткрытая, откуда лилась тусклая полоска света от прикроватных бра. Сейчас начиналось их время. Это было как выстроить свою параллельную реальность, никак не соприкасающуюся с объективной, посреди жужжащего улья мегаполиса.

Он не зашёл даже — едва заглянул. Он всегда смаковал это первое мгновение, пока его не заметили. Пока он мог смотреть, думая только о том, что он видит, а не о том, что он должен делать и как. Просто скользя взглядом — и напоследок ещё чуть-чуть оттягивая момент. Словно он мог ещё развернуться и уйти, оставив всё как есть. Призрачное подобие выбора — смешно даже. Он мог уйти ещё тогда, отказаться в том отеле в Солт-Лейк Сити, и ничего бы не случилось. Всего этого не случилось бы с ними. Но он не отказался. Он трахнул Криса Эванса. Он спал с ним в одной постели до утра, а поутру всё повторилось. У него была тысяча и больше удобных моментов для побега. Но он так и не сбежал.

Крис изменился. Кажется, с последней их встречи прошло больше времени, чем он думал. Сильно отросшие волосы, на лице не небритость, а серьёзная борода, — конечно, он ожидал этого, он видел фото. Но ожидать — и иметь возможность увидеть, ощутить на себе — это две большие разницы. Крис казался больше, старше, определённо опаснее и настолько испепеляюще-сексуальным, большим, тяжёлым, что у Себастьяна снова заныло в паху. Он казался огромным на этой маленькой, совсем не королевского размера кровати. Он занимал её всю, лёжа на спине и раскинув в стороны мощные ноги. В руке Крис держал свой телефон и смотрел в нём что-то, потому что от разъёма тянулся к ушам проводок наушников. Он был определенно увлечён, вторую руку удобно заложив назад под голову. Себастьян мог поспорить, что Крис смотрел подборку из видео, в сумасшедших количествах клепавшихся об их «паре» в среде фанатов. Его самого эти видео забавили, не больше; он уважал ребят, умевших из фарша не связанных друг с другом кадров делать почти что порно с их участием. Он знал, как это непросто. Но Крис на самом деле находил их милыми. Он так и говорил — это мило, ты, дерево. Ты ни черта не понимаешь. Возможно, он видел там что-то своё — Себастьян не пытался выяснить. Это уже выходило за рамки их программы, а значит, отнимало время от главного.

Себастьян улыбнулся. Между широко разведённых ног голого и весьма волосатого Криса на покрывале были аккуратно разложены девайсы: анальная игрушка в виде увеличивающихся в диаметре шариков, связанных друг с другом тонкими перемычками — ярко синего цвета. Самый последний шарик едва ли уступал размером половине его кулака. Дальше была бутылка лосьона-смазки, уже ополовиненая, и лента из нескольких презервативов. Всё чётко, почти по-линеечке, так педантично, так по-крисовски, что Себастьян хмыкнул и покачал головой. Он на самом деле любил эту черту в Крисе. Он знал, что с ним можно не переживать ни о чём, всё было ясно и понятно, без всяких туманов и намёков — Крис вообще выступал за прозрачность ожиданий. Себастьяну этот неожиданно новый подход к сексу оказался очень по душе. Он уже заранее мог почувствовать, представить во всех красках сопротивление чужого тела, когда он начнёт вводить шарики внутрь. И как тихо — пока ещё контролирует себя — будет ругаться себе под нос горячий, голый, нестерпимо брутальный в этом своём нынешнем образе Эванс. И как будет стонать в голос позже, доведённый до края, лишь бы Себастьян заменил бездушную игрушку на свой член.

Не в силах больше ждать, Себастьян разделся на пороге, покидав одежду на пол. И зашёл, стараясь, чтобы Крис не заметил его, пока сам не устроится между его ног, тут же наклоняясь к яйцам и члену, немного вялому после долгого ожидания. Крис вздрогнул, резко поднимая телефон вверх и встречаясь с ним взглядами.

— Блядь, ну кто так делает? Себастьян… — он печально выдохнул и тут же глубоко вдохнул, подбираясь животом, когда Себастьян вместо ответа медленно втянул в рот одно из яичек, неотрывно смотря в глаза. Нечестный приём, он знал — а как играть по-другому? Он хотел вылизать его всего, заждавшегося, пахнущего гелем для душа и мускусом выступившей, уже запачкавшей его член и живот смазки. Он пах как личная сказка Себастьяна Стэна, невозможно было удержаться. Член Криса поднялся каменно ещё до того, как Себастьян будто бы лениво перешёл ко второму яичку: Крис уже ёрзал, разводил колени и выглядел как пьяный и обдолбанный в хлам подросток.

— Твою мать, Себастьян, — он прошептал-простонал это, невольно подкидывая бёдра навстречу его языку, и Себастьян, плотоядно улыбаясь, вобрал в рот всю мошонку, чувствуя совершенно ненормальный прилив возбуждения и желания от того, что он делал. Крис так любил это, что мог кончить не прикасаясь к себе от одних только игр с его яичками. Себастьян обожал эту честность. Небольшой секрет, ставивший его во главу угла, делавший его главной головной болью Криса Эванса. Ему было достаточно написать ему изредка, дразнясь: «Твои тяжёлые яйца на моём языке,» — чтобы быть уверенным, Крис словит спонтанную эрекцию где бы ни находился. Конечно, он не злоупотреблял. Хотя…

Этих ласк было достаточно для начала. Не так много, как он бы хотел, потому что он определённо хотел отсосать как следует, чтобы почувствовать во рту напряжённый ствол Криса, вылизать и проглотить всё до последней капли спермы, и попросить ещё. Но игрушка, сдвинутая на край постели, бессловесно намекала — и Себастьян покорился. Взял Криса за тонкие лодыжки, согнул ноги так, чтобы добраться до задницы. Его, блядь, задницы, лучшей задницы, что он вообще видел так близко и к какой имел подобного рода доступ. Крис замер и чуть напрягся — как делал всегда, когда доходило до анала. В самый первый момент он словно снова становился девственником. Тем наглым жадным девственником из Солт-Лейк Сити. И Себастьян любил это страшно, хоть и не признавался никогда, насколько эта часть Криса его радовала.

— Ты хотел поиграть с этой штучкой сегодня? Сам не пробовал? — Себастьян спросил и сам удивился, насколько хриплым и неровным оказался его голос. Он знал ответ. Крис никогда ничего не делал со своей задницей сам — максимум, это приласкать пальцем во время мастурбации. Он словно копил в себе это желание, пока оно не становилось диким, всеобъемлющим, пока не начинало выходить из берегов — и тогда они изыскивали способ встретиться, чтобы упасть друг в друга с головой.

— Себастьян, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Крис и приподнял поясницу, неловко запихивая под неё подушку.

Этого хватило. Всегда хватало, чтобы окончательно свихнуться. Но сейчас Себастьян, обильно полив шарики лосьоном, медлил. Потому что он был так близко к его заднице и не мог налюбоваться. Тесно сжатый розовый сфинктер, который скоро станет алым и растраханным, сегодня блестел от смазки. Это было впервые, и Себастьян искренне опешил.

— Ты готовился, — сказал он утвердительно и провёл по складкам сфинктера пальцем, ощущая каждую, скользя вокруг снова и снова. Проникая внутрь — в жар и мягкость, совсем легко, почти без усилия. Ебанный в рот… Как же это было удивительно. Крис специально открывался ему навстречу — и так же сжимался по собственному желанию. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что происходит — и совсем скоро будет происходить, твою же мать, блядь.

Себастьян впервые очень явно почувствовал, как его несёт. Он втолкнул палец до конца, вызвав у Криса сладкий, судорожный выдох, огладил стенки изнутри и вытащил, наблюдая, как несколько капель залитой внутрь самим Крисом смазки вязко вытекли вслед за ним. Первый ярко-синий, а при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся синим с пурпуром шарик вошёл внутрь без труда, Крис сам едва ли понял, что произошло. Сфинктер сжался на узком перешейке, закрывая проход, и Себастьян, чувствуя, как его распирает от множества эмоций и желаний, чуть прикусил и тут же зализал укус на внутренней стороне бедра Криса.

— Первый внутри, — сказал он шёпотом. Внизу его собственного живота пылало и пекло, и он сам совершенно честно представлял, каково это, почувствовать внутри каждый шарик, а ещё лучше — член Криса на всю длину, до яиц. Но Крис ни разу не изъявлял подобного желания до сих пор, и Себастьян не торопил. — Осталось пять.

— Ещё, — и это была даже не просьба от Эванса. Это был грёбаный приказ.

— Полегче, детка, — Себастьян фыркнул и тряхнул упавшими на глаза волосами, мстительно покрутил шарик внутри, попытавшись вытянуть наружу — не тут-то было, Крис сжался так, что мог бы задницей расколоть орех.

— Нет, Себастьян, пожалуйста. Ещё один…

Голос Криса звучал низко и глухо, больше рокотал внутри груди, чем пробивался на волю. Себастьяна такое его звучание заводило страшно. Он неторопливо втолкнул в Криса ещё один шарик чуть больше, но тот тоже без видимого труда проскользнул внутрь — Крис старался, он раскрывался навстречу, и Себастьяну оставалось только сжать зубы, представляя, как он будет точно так же раскрываться для его члена и сжиматься на нём. Его огромный, брутальный, заросший волосами Крис Эванс. Такой суровый снаружи и такой мягкий, горячий изнутри. Себастьян сглотнул набежавшую слюну, погладил Криса по твёрдому рельефному животу, не удержавшись, взял в рот член и жадно обсосал головку, отводя душу и позволяя себе в это время немного подрочить собственный стояк.

Крис, смотря пьяно и голодно из-под своих длинных тёмных ресниц, грубовато перехватил его за волосы, взглядом запрещая делать слишком хорошо, и — о, определённо, это было именно то, что надо. Мстительно улыбнувшись, Себастьян чуть потянул игрушку на себя, расшатывая, а потом загнал в Криса ещё один шарик. По диаметру вполне напоминавший его собственный член.

— Ох, блядь! — выстонал Крис и запрокинул голову назад.

— Именно, Крис. Что ты чувствовал, когда готовился? Когда ждал меня? Ты мастурбировал, думая об этом? Представляя, как я буду заталкивать в тебя эти милые шарики?

— Заткнись…

— Просто ответь. Я чуть не спустил в коридоре между съёмочной площадкой и туалетами только от одной твоей фотографии.

— Да…

— Что да?

— Я купил её три недели назад. И постоянно думал об этом, — искренне выдал Крис на одном дыхании. Себастьян решил закрепить успех и, медленно ввинчивая предпоследний шарик внутрь сочащегося смазкой нутра, наконец, спрятал его в Криса, между приглашающе пальсирующих складок. Тот медленно, долго выдохнул.

— Не думал, что они такие… огромные, — прошептал он.

— Тебе больно? Не нравится?

— Я еще не понял, но скорее нравится, чем нет. Странное ощущение. Но мне нравится, боже, мне нравится. Я извращенец. Себ, я едва удержался, чтобы сам… Но я ведь так хотел, чтобы ты. Чтобы ты собственными руками, пальцами своими, Иисусе, сколько раз я дрочил с этой мыслью…

Крис отчастил и приподнялся на локтях, облизывая совершенно горячечным, похотливо поплывшим от желания взглядом. Его член, каменно-твёрдый, лежал набок на паховой складке, и тёк. Крис был прекрасен. Можно было только догадываться, что именно происходит сейчас в его голове, о чем он думает. Себастьян испытывал несравнимое извращённое удовольствие, осознавая, что только он видит Криса таким. Потому что знал, как тяжело Крис вообще открывается людям. И он был бы последним мудаком, сказав, что не ценит этого.

Себастьян снялся губами с члена, хотя он совсем не хотел останавливаться, но ему нужен был свой рот и глаза. Он встретился с Крисом ровным, говорящим обо всём взглядом. Размял сфинктер вокруг перемычки пальцами и налил ещё лосьона на последний шар.

— Готов?

— Да, блядь, Себ. Давай.

Себастьян наклонился ниже, поцеловал и лизнул мошонку, ещё наклонился и принялся зацеловывать припухшие складки ануса вокруг перемычки. Крис низко, утробно застонал и чуть расслабился. Этого «чуть» хватило, чтобы Себастьян, как следует помогая себе пальцами, вдавил внутрь последний шар. Он был определённо больше диаметра члена, но Крис, охнув, принял его, упав обратно на подушки и приподнимая бёдра.

— Бля-адь… — выдохнул он и, Себастьян увидел, как он закрыл глаза. — Замри.

— Замер, — покладисто согласился Себастьян. Он сам никогда не заталкивал в себя ничего диаметром больше стандартного члена. Ему хватало. Крис определённо отрывал ему новые горизонты.

— Это стоило попробовать.

— Так хорошо? — Себастьян устало улыбнулся. Время близилось к полуночи, его собственный член стоял колом и он на самом деле немного утомился. Но это не было проблемой, пока Крису было хорошо.

— Не могу сказать. Но мой зад огнём горит.

Себастьян фыркнул и упал лицом Крису в пах, мелко вздрагивая. Почему-то это показалось очень смешным. Просто слишком.

— Эй. Э-эй, — Крис вплёл пальцы ему в волосы и несильно потянул вверх, и сам голос его был каким-то особенным, успокаивающим — и вместе с ним невозможно сексуальным. — Трахни меня — произнёс он, глядя в глаза. — Я хочу кончить на твоём члене. Я… так соскучился.

Себастьян смотрел на Криса несколько долгих, бесконечно растянувшихся секунд. Ему показалось, что за это время их глаза словно проговорились друг другу о чём-то важном. И от этого стало неловко — и невозможно трепетно на душе.

Он растянул на губах свою лучшую кривую саркастичную улыбку и многообещающе фыркнул. Взялся за конец игрушки и медленно потянул её наружу, наблюдая безотрывно за тем, как Крис дышит, как меняется выражение его лица — и дико возбуждаясь от каждой смены эмоции, от осознания своей безграничной почти власти над происходящим. Он едва дождался момента, чтобы вынуть последний, самый маленький шарик, откинуть в сторону и тут же забраться сверху, навалиться и толкнуться размашисто, не нежничая и не переживая, во влажный, ещё не закрывшийся проход. Себастьян только в этот момент понял, что на самом деле это всё было для него. Для него, блядь, и как же это было охуенно. Он запутался пальцами в космах Криса, прижался носом к носу и трахал так, словно завтра в его органайзере по расписанию стоял конец света. Крис жёстко обнимал его за плечи и впивался ногтями в спину, скрестив ноги позади, заставляя входить глубже. Он не был таким открытым прежде — но Себастьян должен был отдать ему должное — Крис всегда знал, чего хотел, и добивался этого. А Себастьян? Себастьян смирился с тем, что просто хотел Криса. Ему было достаточно.

— Кончаю… Кончаю, — прошелестел Себастьян больше в голове, чем губы в губы Крису, и хотел уже вынуть член, но Крис с силой вдавил его в себя ногами, зажал бёдрами, больно проталкивая ладонь между их телами и начиная неуклюже, быстро дрочить себе. Себастьян замер, сжав зубы и приказывая себе не двигаться, хотя всё его тело разваливалось на куски в желании толкаться, трахать, долбиться внутрь ещё, ещё немного, прежде чем его сотрясут конвульсии оргазма, и на глаза выльется белая пелена.

— Да, да… — Крис прохрипел и закатил глаза, безудержно дрожа под ним. Его рука безвольно скатилась в сторону, между животами потекла сперма и задница сжалась вокруг члена так сильно, что Себастьян едва удержал в глазах слёзы.

— Еба-ать… Крис. Крис…

Он звал его по имени бесконечное число раз, кончая глубоко внутри, чувствуя, как тело Криса ещё пульсирует, сжимается, и он бы соврал, что не запомнил этот момент как один из лучших оргазмов в его жизни. Это было слишком хорошо. Двигаться не хотелось. Только уложить голову поудобнее, укусить за ключицу и уснуть.

— Устал? — Крис прошептал в ухо, ласково проводя по волосам, чтобы убрать их с лица.

— Как бессмертный пони, — честно признался Себастьян.

Крис хмыкнул. И гладить по голове не перестал. Он сам ловил огромный кайф от объятий и близости их тел, Себастьян мог поручиться. Вот только неумолимо тянуло в сон.

— Тогда спи. Хочешь, принесу тебе молока с мёдом? — не унимался Крис.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста. И не двигайся.

Себастьян помнил, что было очень хорошо и спокойно. А потом просто заснул.

****  
Первое, что он почувствовал, ещё толком не проснувшись, что ему сосут. Не очень умело, но с огромным энтузиазмом. Осознание накатило бурно, Себастьян распахнул глаза: Крис Эванс собственной персоной, голый, с растрепанной шевелюрой и бородой, упрямо трудился над его членом, и из уголков его губ текла слюна. Себастьян смял в кулаке влажноватую простынь, когда Крис особенно приятно проехался языком по уздечке.

— Доброе утро? — выдал Себастьян неразборчиво, невольно начиная подмахивать бёдрами в своём любимом темпе. Крис ещё ни разу не брал у него в рот. Словно переступил через своё очередное табу из списка, что знал только сам Крис. С каждым движением получалось всё лучше, и Себастьян, поддаваясь наплыву удовольствия, запустил руку в отросшие волосы, так удобно лёгшие под пальцы. Мягкие, длинные, послушные, это было лучшим началом дня во все времена, да простят его сигарета, кофе из Старбакса и свежие круассаны.

Крис не собирался отвлекаться, перекатывал в ладони яички, и Себастьян расслабился, разваливаясь на подушках — поэтому пропустил тот момент, когда Крис втолкнул в него скользкий палец. Было до того неожиданно, что Себастьян зажался и подскочил.

— Эй, — начал он с вызовом. — Эй…

Но слова как-то захлебнулись сами собой, когда он увидел это выражение лица. Интерес? Просьба? Любопытство? Просто желание трахаться с ним, не знающее границ и видимо пробившее в Крисе ментальную дыру, хлынувшее наружу?

— Отлично, просто отлично, — Себастьян не знал, что ему предпринять, и, вздохнув, упал обратно на спину, расслабляясь и пытаясь привыкнуть к забытым ощущениям проникновения, когда что-то движется внутри тебя, особенно когда Крис вытягивал палец наружу, одаряя совершенно физиологичным ощущением. — Будем считать, что я не против. Давай, Крис, удиви меня.

Долго просить не пришлось. Крис не стал слишком церемониться, очень быстро меняя пальцы на собственный член. Себастьян знал, что он сможет принять, он ждал, он хотел этого, просто не был готов морально, поэтому боль прошила его по позвоночнику, заставляя скулить. Он чувствовал, как Крис проталкивается внутрь, каждой клеточкой тела, и всё, чего ему хотелось, чтобы он уже дошёл до конца и замер, позволив ему отдышаться.

— Прости, — Крис поцеловал в губы, щёку и сбоку от носа, не открывая глаз. — Я пытался медленнее, но ты такой… блядь, Себастьян, я сейчас…

— Чш-ш-ш, — Себастьян обхватил Криса ногами за поясницу и гладил по спине, чувствуя бугры напряжённых мышц, пока он сам не смог нормально дышать. — А теперь давай. Только о-очень медленно. Медленно! Да… вот так. Так хорошо. Боже…

Он знал, что вспомнит очень быстро. Это было так же, как ездить на велосипеде. Он умел переплавлять ощущения в удовольствие, и очень скоро каждый глубокий толчок Криса вызывал внутри разряд, растекающийся теплом. И, определённо, это даже рядом не стояло с его предположениями и фантазиями. Крис трахался лучше. Крис словно забивал своим членом сваи внутрь него, и Себастьян, очень скоро потеряв связь с реальностью, просто расплылся под ним, раскинув руки и позволяя Крису таранить его тело, быстро вспомнившее, как ещё можно получать удовольствие. Серьёзно, Себастьяну подходил любой вариант.

— Можно? — в запале спросил Крис, и в ответ Себастьян укусил его за ухо. Больно.

— Не спрашивай. Хочу почувствовать это.

Крис согласился наверное и больше ни о чём не спрашивал. Так же размеренно трахая, он вдруг упёрся лбом Себастьяну в плечо и затрясся, кончая в нём, беззвучно до боли стискивая в своих руках.

Себастьян не кончил, но ощущение чужого оргазма захлестнуло его, добавляя эйфории, обостряя каждую эмоцию. Он нахмурился, когда его тело вдруг опустело, и вздрогнул, когда снова почувствовал рот Криса на своём члене. Тот сосал и облизывал не останавливаясь, пока Себастьян, повинуясь инстинктам, не схватил его за волосы и не прижал к себе, обильно кончая. Только тогда он почувствовал, как пальцы Криса — он не знал сколько, но точно не один, — оглаживают его изнутри, пока он сжимается на них.

Теперь Крис рухнул на него. И это было ощутимое испытание.

— Ты тяжёлый, — наконец, не выдержал он, когда немного отдышался. Возникая больше из вредности, чем если бы ему и вправду было тяжело.

— А ты мягкий, — не остался в долгу Крис.

— Ну, спасибо, — Себастьян фыркнул и замолчал. Ему было хорошо, очень хорошо, но отчего-то он испытывал потребность съязвить. — Только не думай, что теперь я буду подставлять тебе задницу каждый раз.

Крис повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Мне нравится, когда ты сверху. Да и сосать оказалось очень даже.

Себастьян выдохнул, выпутался из-под Криса и лёг рядом, из-за размеров кровати всё равно очень близко.

— Я рад. Потому что мне тоже понравилось.

Крис тихо усмехнулся.

— Только не думай, что я буду отсасывать тебе каждый…

— Туше, — перебил его Себастьян.

Они полежали рядом, пока Крис не придвинулся плотнее, обдавая теплом, и не спросил вдруг, нависая:

— А что насчёт поцелуев? До сих пор табу?

Себастьян замер. Он лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами и не хотел, чтобы Крис видел его замешательство. Поцелуи… А ведь они так и не целовались. Если и выходило что-то, то случайно, смазано, в пылу секса. И никогда вне его.

Он чуть пожал плечами и как можно безразличнее ответил:

— Делай, что хочешь.

Оказалось, что борода Крису никак не мешает целоваться бесконечно долго, губы у него мягкие и одновременно требовательные, а язык — наглый и сладкий.

Как его хозяин.

****

Спустя полторы недели Себастьян всё так же торчал на съёмочной площадке. Его как раз пригласили, когда завибрировал оставленный на стуле телефон.

«Хочу почувствовать твой член»

И спустя ещё несколько секунд:

«У себя на языке. Я помню твой вкус так же хорошо как в последний раз».

Себастьян погасил экран и с силой сжал телефон, пережидая острый прилив желания. Вот же… сукин сын.

— Себастьян? Твоя сцена, — его снова позвали, но он должен был ответить. Крис видел, что он прочитал сообщения.

«Какого чёрта? У меня съёмка,» — набрал он.

«Прости. Когда у тебя выходные?»

Себастьян чувствовал, как удивление затапливает его. Полторы недели? Всего?

«В четверг и пятницу».

«Прилетай ко мне. Пожалуйста. Мне не вырваться в этот раз».

И как бы Себастьян ни собирался изойти на едкие подшучивания, первое, что пришло ему в голову, было обычное:

«Я подумаю».

Крис прислал смайл. Чёртов счастливо улыбающийся смайл. Ну конечно, ведь он читал его как книгу.

Себастьян тоже улыбнулся и выключил телефон нахрен.


End file.
